The Story Of Roy Mustang
by IaMaCoSpLaYeRnAmEdClOuD
Summary: This is Based on A real Anime Character that is famous in his own way. Roy Mustang is a 24 year old State Alchemist. he has a normal life just like in the anime but with a twist of faith changes his was what will the young State Alchemist do to win it.
1. The Night It all Started

Hey Everyone and I just want to say Wow!!!! This is actually happening. Ok well I am telling you now not all the credit can go to me it also has to go to the Resembool Rangers and my partner of it and That is on the Rangers Astraia!!!!!! With out her this would have never happen so thanks to all the readers and thanks to all the Rangers Out There Resembool Rangers Pwn Those people From the MSA!

Thanks ~Sam~

* * *

Roy Mustang: *sitting in his office doing some paperwork.*

*hears a knock on the door*

Roy Mustang: Come In.

Edward: What Did You Call Me For? It is night time most people are sleeping…

Roy Mustang: I have a mission for you in the outer rim territory you will be accompanied buy a military personal of my choosing.

Edward: And this couldn't wait until the morning?

Roy Mustang: sorry Ed but I need you to leave tonight.

Astraia: *knocks on the door.*

Roy Mustang: Oh Here they are. Come In.

Edward: This Better be worth it mustang if they hold me back I will kick your ass.

Astraia:*Stands at attention and saluting her commanding officer* Sir lutenite-cournel reporting sir.

Roy Mustang: Ed Meet Lutenite-Cournel Astraia she will be accompany you on this mission.

Edward: Whatever just don't slow me down. *walks out of Mustangs office*

Roy Mustang: Astraia your mission is to keeps those Elrics in line.

Astraia: Sir Yes Sir!

Roy Mustang: Good.

Astraia: Sir Permission to Speak?

Roy Mustang: Granted.

Astraia: Sir I have Notice that you are alone a lot maybe you should try…..

Roy Mustang: GOD does everyone want me to get married

Astraia: *looks down* I didn't mean it that way....I thought you might want to find someone is all...I should go now. Sorry sir. *turns and starts leaving*

Roy Mustang: good luck on your mission

Astraia: *Astraia nods* T-thank you. *walks out and goes to pack*

Roy Mustang: Alone *sits in his dark Office*

Astraia: *Astraia is packing* that didn't work very well. Maybe when I come back I can try again...he still doesn't see how I feel.

Roy Mustang: *knocks on the door* Astraia?

Astraia: *looks up* Um...Colonel? Come in.

Roy Mustang: um Astraia I was uh......... I was..............

Astraia: Sir is something wrong...You can call me Aia, i've told you before.

Roy Mustang: well I was just wondering when you get back from your mission you might um...........

Astraia: *stares at him, eyes start to widen* yes?

Roy Mustang: maybe you would want to go out.... you know like a date

Astraia: *stares at him wide eyed and starts blushing* I-I would love to...but...did you just say...u don't want people trying to hook you up...

Astraia: I assumed that was because you don't want to...go on dates or anything right now

Roy Mustang: no. when you always leave my office I am always blushing because I love you so much just too afraid to ever tell you.

Astraia: *blushes more* R-really? You sure hide it well sir. I never would have thought...I always thought you never. Saw how I felt...

Roy Mustang: You make me just want to.......uh wait I won't say that not the right moment for that to be said but I want to know you better and maybe marry you.

* * *

And that is where our first chapter ends. You might be wondering right? Well this is a Real Role Play I Did With Aia That I Decided Not Only Make it Into a Move But Also Add It to Fan Fictions. There are a total of 82 pages right now but not all finished due to some things are missing in the story for you to know the plot but we just hope that everyone enjoys this series I know we enjoyed making And Sorry for the shortness of this chapter!

~Epicness Productions~


	2. The Date

Hey Guys here is Chapter 2. it has been a week O.O. Well i am in school alot and i do play sports so i am happy that i could Finaly finish!!! So Enjoy Chapter 2 And i will try to get another chapter up soon. But THis one should Be better then the last it does have more action in it then the first chapter but no fights or are there ?.?

~Sam~

* * *

Astraia: *nods, and blushes more and hugs him quickly* I can't wait; I will go on a date with you when I get back sir.

Roy Mustang: I will wait for your long return hoping you come back to me safe * sitting in office*

Astraia: *knocks on the door*

Roy Mustang: Come In

Astraia: *pushes open the door, and walks in with a bit of a limp, and a bandage on her leg* Hi Colonel. I'm back

Roy Mustang: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Astraia: There was homunculi sir....that one...Lust...pierced my leg.

Roy Mustang: * think in his head* I WILL KILL THAT BITCH... Are you ok my dear?

Astraia: Yes, I will be fine. Its half healed already

Roy Mustang: I shall carry you back to your room *walks up to you and picks you up and carries you romantically*

Astraia: *blushes* Colonel, please. I can walk still...

Roy Mustang: but I want to carry you

Astraia: *blushes more* O-ok *looks up at him* so...about the date....

Roy Mustang: I will be pick you up tonight at 8

Astraia: *Grins* Ok ^^ **at her room** well, we are here now, you can put me down

Roy Mustang: oh I am sorry

Astraia: *giggles* its ok, ill see you in 2 hours

Roy Mustang: ok *with a grin like oh yea*

Astraia: *Goes in her room and closes the door*

Roy Mustang: *in head* I got a date with a hot chick* Yes

Astraia: *Starts going thru her dresses, and finds a silver one, that flows down her body gracefully, ending at the floor, and reflects the light with some shimmering* This will be perfect. *puts it on, and starts curling her hair and pinning it up to compliment the outfit, and adds earring, and a necklace and makeup and is finally ready at 7:55*

Roy Mustang: *getting ready looking threw all his clothes around the room*where are my good dress pants* finally finds them. Finish getting ready at 8:15* oh shit

Astraia: *Standing in her doorway, watching for him*

Roy Mustang: *starts walking in the light almost at her door*

Astraia: *Sees him and steps out into the light of the hallway and closes and locks her door, and turns to look at him*

Roy Mustang: Hello Mi'Lady *holds out his hand like proper gentlemen

Astraia: *Takes his hand* Hello C-colonel, you look so handsome.

Roy Mustang: And you're so beautiful

Astraia: I...I think I should call you Roy, at least for tonight.

lockedup7: You can call me any time you want

Astraia: *Grins* Thank you, shall we go?

Roy Mustang: yes we shall *walks her to the car*

Astraia: *Walks with him, getting slower because of her limp and is starting to sweat a little by the time they get to the car*

Roy Mustang: *opens her door*

Astraia: *gets in the car and sits down and is panting a little bit*

Roy Mustang: *gets in the car* Are you ok baby?

Astraia: Just my leg hurting from all the walking today...was hard coming down to the car...

Astraia: *blushes having comprehended his words*

Roy Mustang: do you want me to carry you?

Astraia: *blushes more* please...

Roy Mustang: ok I will my love

***arrives at the restaurant***

Astraia: *slides over to the very edge of her seat so he can pick her up easier*

Roy Mustang: *gets out of the car and walks over to her to get her*

Astraia: *Grins and reaches her arms up towards him wrap her arms around his neck, trying to help*

Roy Mustang: I got you

Astraia: *smiles and leans her head on his shoulder* Thank you R-Roy.

Roy Mustang: No problem baby

Astraia: *watches all the people staring at them and laughs* aw...look at all the jealous people.

Roy Mustang: I know they wish they had a man like me

Astraia: *laughs* the girls do at least...the guys probably want to have a girl like me. Someone they can carry around proudly in public

Roy Mustang: I know. I am proud of you baby

Astraia: *about to enter the restaurant* I think I can walk from here...at least I want to try.

Roy Mustang: you Sure?

Astraia: yes, the tables aren't that far from the door...and ill be leaning on you

Roy Mustang: ok *puts her slowly down on the floor*

Astraia *wraps both her arms around one of his arms, and walks next to him, limping a little still gets to the chair and sits down* see I made it ^^

Roy Mustang: yes Mi'Lady

Astraia: *Astraia orders a salad and looks across the table at Roy* so, what went on back here while we were away?

Roy Mustang: oh nothing really same old the guys being dirty umm scar tried to kill me

Astraia: WHAT!!!! *jumps and runs around and hugs him* he didn't hurt you any did he?

Roy Mustang: I am fine what I had is nothing compared to you

Astraia: *keeps kneeling there and sweat drops* um...i don't think I can get back up...

Roy Mustang: I will help you*gets picks her up and puts her back in her chair

Astraia: *looks down* I feel so helpless with this stupid leg wound

Roy Mustang: it ok I will be your legs til it gets better

Astraia: thank you Roy. *gets the food and eats her meal*

Roy Mustang: *eats his meal and just keeps looking at you*

Astraia: *looks up* um...Why are you staring at me *blushes*

Roy Mustang: I amadmireing your beauty

Astraia: *blushes more* Oh

Roy Mustang: *just keeps staring*

Astraia: *keeps blushing at the attention and finishes her food*

Roy Mustang: How is your dinner?

Astraia: it was very good. How was yours?

Roy Mustang: good

Astraia: *waves a waiter over for the check*

Roy Mustang: Where would like to go now Mi'Lady?

Astraia: *Astraia thinks* hmmmm...how about the fountain in the park?

Roy Mustang: your wish is my command Mi'Lady

Astraia: *Smiles and pushes herself to her feet and wraps her arms around his neck*

Roy Mustang: *picks you up and carries you to the car* *looks at you* there is uh.................. something I uh......................

Astraia: *Sits, and faces Roy completely* Yes?

Roy Mustang: from the uh...... moment I met you I have always had a deep connection for you

Astraia: *keeps looking at him* I-I have too. Had a deep connection since I first met you

Roy Mustang: but there is something I have wanted to ask you a long time.....

Astraia: *sits forward* Yes?

Roy Mustang: well I found this really good looking ring in the jeweler's window …… and I know I have not always been a good Colonel.

Astraia: *starts blushing, her mouth forming an O, slowly getting wider, her hands slowly covering her mouth*

Roy Mustang: but I realized something tonight……… I realized I love you

Astraia: *her eyes are shining, tears starting to form at the corners*

Roy Mustang: so I am down on my one knee asking you to be........... Mrs. Roy Mustang!

Astraia: *tears start falling down her face, as she falls forward into him, hugging him* Yes! YES!

Roy Mustang: *puts the ring on her Fingerer* *looks at you* there is uh.................. something I uh......................

Astraia: *Sits, and faces Roy completely* Yes?

Roy Mustang: from the uh...... moment I met you I have always had a deep connection for you

Astraia: *keeps looking at him* I-I have too. Had a deep connection since I first met you. *looks at the ring* R-Roy...this is exactly what I want. This is perfect. *hugs him more*

Roy Mustang: I love you baby

Astraia: I love you too *still crying happily*

Roy Mustang: Are those happy tears?

Astraia: Yes, the happiest tears

Roy Mustang: aw baby....... *embarrasses you*

Astraia: *wipes at her face, pulling out of the hug enough to kiss him*

Roy Mustang: * kisses you back* When shall we plan the wedding?

Astraia: hmmmm...next may?

Roy Mustang: ok my love. Anything for you Mi'Lady

Astraia: *Astraia stands up slowly* shall we go home?

Roy Mustang: yes. Would you like me to carry you to the car?

Astraia: no...I can walk to the car this time

Roy Mustang: are you sure Mi'Lady?

Astraia: Positive *starts walking towards the car*

Roy Mustang: *follows you close behind*

Astraia: *opens the door and gets in and sits down smiling as he closes it and goes to the other side*

Roy Mustang: *opens the door gets in the car Close it and moves a little closer*

Astraia: *Lies against him* I don't want to leave you again*

Roy Mustang: I will make sure you never do!

Astraia: *leans her head on his chest* thank you

Roy Mustang: *hold you tight in arms*

* * *

Well that was chapter 2!!!! I Hope Y'all Enjopyed It because A great firend and i sertently Enjoyed making this. We Have also put alot of effort into this so thank you all for reading and look forward to chapter 3 comming soon !!!!!!


	3. The Next Day At Work

Well hello everyone! It is the Third Chpater Omg 3 down 18bajillion to go lol jk i am kidding well i am just glad i was able to do this with a friend of mine who DOes Play Edward And Astraia!!!

so i hope you enjoy chapter 3. Ps. This is not the finsih ed one i am stil working on it but this one is better then nothing.

~Sam~

* * *

*** next morning at HQ ***

Astraia: *is in Roy's office sitting on his lap* ~Pause~ *Ed knocks on the door*

Roy Mustang: Astraia get off my lap and sit next to me so he doesn't expect a thing.

Astraia: *slips into another chair and sits at another desk with paperwork on it.* ~Pause~ *Ed knocks again.*

Roy Mustang: come in Ed.

Edward: *walks in, surprised to see Astraia in there but focus' on Mustang* I have a report from the mission sir. *puts the file on his desk*

Roy Mustang: *looks for Ed* oh there you are I couldn't see you behind all my paperwork

Edward: *snarls* WHOS SO SHORT YOU HAVE TO LOOK FROM UNDER A DESK TO SEE THEM!!!!!!

Roy Mustang: Well that is what i have to do with you

Edward: *keeps snarling* %%%%%%% Colonel with a god complex

Roy Mustang: whats Wrong FullMetal is your EGO bigger then you and your body?

Astraia: *looks up* Thats enough Roy.

Roy Mustang: yes Mam

Edward: *looks between them* wait..your taking orders from Colonel Aia? when did that happen?

Roy Mustang: i always have Short stack

Edward: but your the same rank? why would take orders from her?

Roy Mustang: just shut up ED

Edward: NO! I want to know what the hell is going on here...she has never called you Roy before...and i know you havent taken orders from her before...

Roy Mustang: Yea Maybe the futrher told me to

Astraia: *sighs* Roy, stop lying to the kid. You know he looks up to me....just tell him the truth, *holds out her hand, showing Ed the ring*

Roy Mustang: *Stareing at Ed* i thought we were to tel no one

Astraia: When did you decide that one Roy? I know i never told you that

Roy Mustang: never mind baby

Edward: *keeps staring at the ring and the 2 people* Ring...BABY!!!!! YOUR MARRYING THAT %%%%%%% COLONEL?????????

Roy Mustang: Ed no reason to get mad

Edward: *Points at mustang* AIA HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY MARRY THAT...THAT OLD MAN

Roy Mustang: Hey no Name calling Ed,and beside I am only 25.

Astraia: *snarls* I love him...and i want to be with him *stands up and limps over to Roy* Now back off Fullmetal

Roy Mustang: Mi'lady is your leg hurting you

Astraia: *nods slightly*

Edward: *keeps staring* Y-you love him...well...i should go then...My arm needs to get some fixing so I'll be off to Risembool. *leaves the room* blah...lovebirds

Roy Mustang: Shorty

Edward: *starts to steam but manages to keep walking away*

Roy Mustang: *looks at report* Mi'lady is everything in this report true?

Astraia: Yes, of course it is Roy

Roy Mustang: *looks at it some more* so this thing with Hohenheim is true joining forces together

Astraia: yes, he indeed joined forces with them...Al was devastated...Ed was even more pissed

Roy Mustang: ah. let me guess ed fought him

Astraia: Yes he did

Roy Mustang: so the mission was a sucsess

Astraia: Not really. Not all the Homunculi are dead yet

Roy Mustang: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well that doesn't matter to me right now what i import that you are here with me

Astraia: Roy, you have to read the entire report.... i saw him writing it out and read it over on the train back..he was just so tired so he didnt hand it in right away

Roy Mustang: Those Elrics need to be less reckless or they will end up like me

Astraia: No. they wont Roy, they were reluctant to join the miltary...only deciding on it to gain their own ends, not to make a better country.

Roy Mustang: I guess Your right, but was what i did right?

Astraia: What do you mean Roy?

Roy Mustang: the war was what i did for the better of the country?.

Astraia: Once you become Fuhrer you can make this land better...We will all follow you because we know what you want to do.

Roy Mustang: Thanks my Love

**** 2 months later, January 22nd ****

Astraia: *enters the Furher's office* Sir, did you want some coffee today *smiles brightly at the newly promoted man*

Roy Mustang: No thank you

Astraia: *giggles* Why do you make me call you sir now Roy...it feels weird.

Roy Mustang: because newly found powers can be over whelming and the fact that our wedding is commin up in a few montsh right?

Astraia: So now your making your fiance call you Sir instead of by your name does what?

Roy Mustang: makes me want to kiss you more

Astraia: Just because I'm your personal secratary now Roy. Im still going to be your wife soon. how is me calling you Sir instead of Roy making you want to kiss me more?

Roy Mustang: no clue but when we get married things will be different

Astraia: *glares playfully* They better be...i can and will refuse to call you sir from that day on.

Roy Mustang: *gets up from his desk and walk twords her.*

Astraia: *Stands there just watching Roy, smiling more with every step*

Roy Mustang: * grabs her by the hand* Have i told you how beatiful you look lately you never change and yet you still amaze me

Astraia: No you havent told me lately, we have all been busy with the previous Fuhrer's death, and your promotion and the celebrations of it.

Roy Mustang: well I am tell you now my baby

Astraia: And you are the handsomest man I have ever met darling.

Roy Mustang: I was Wondering where we should go for lunch today?

Astraia: oh, how about that new fancy place that just opened up down the street?

Roy Mustang: ok Baby anything for you

Astraia: *Smiles and jumps around* Lets go lets go! I cant wait

Roy Mustang: ok hold on baby *looks at E-mails* uh-oh!

Astraia: *looks over his shoulder but not understanding* what is it?

Roy Mustang: The king sent me a mission for you Ed. Bradly i believe

Edward: *ed walks in* A mission? from the new king? that was fast.

Roy Mustang: wait how did you… the door…

Edward: I opened it Fuhrer, really now

Roy Mustang: anyways you guys are to head to southren HQ area there you will met with your cleaver i mean giuld. An old friend of yours Ed.

Edward: Barry? oh dang, that guy is still alive?

Roy Mustang: no he is dead i am talking about your teacher Ed

Edward: *pales considerably* Izumi-sensei...are you sane Fuhrer.

Astraia: *stare at him* What you mean you guys...IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE ROY

Roy Mustang: Ed Leave us Prepare to leave. Leave me some time with Astraia

Edward: *nods* Yes sir. *walks out and closes the door*

Astraia: *shakes her head* No no no no no. i wont do it

Roy Mustang: Baby, My love, sweet heart, liesten to me

Astraia: I will listen, but im not going anywhere.... king or no, im not leaving you

Roy Mustang: Baby i dont want to leave you either,but there is nothing to worry about i will be right here waitting for you to return. When you do we will get married

Astraia: I dont want to go Roy....not this soon to the date...please...talk to the king...

Roy Mustang: Even if i talk to the King he wont reconsider, but........

Astraia: *looks down* very well...*walks out to go pack*

lockedup7: I love you My love

Astraia: *Keeps walking back to their room and starts packing* ~Pause~ *finishes packing and sits down on the bed, trying to keep from crying*

Roy Mustang: *knocks on the door* Baby?

Astraia: *looks up* What?

Roy Mustang: May I come in

Astraia: no

Roy Mustang: *slides an envolop under the door and walks way*

Astraia: *gets up and picks up the evelope and opens it slowly*

Roy Mustang: Dear my beloved,

* * *

Oh the Irony hehehe well come one it is suspenceful. I will tell you whats happens, Roy Dies hahahaha lol no he doesn't i wouldn't tell you well you will have to wait to see what happen in the next chapter.

~Sam~


	4. Roys Mission

Roy Mustang: Dear my beloved,

Roy Mustang: I am sorry to say but, I have talk to the King and he said that if I did not want my beloved to go I must take her place. I had to give him an answer right way so I am going to The Eastern HQ to protect you from what is over there. Try to under Stand that I am doing this for your own good, and I don't want you to get hurt. And By now as you are reading this I am already gone out of Central With the Elrics, I Just wanted to tell you I Will Always Love you My Dearest. I will see you when I get back.

Love with all my heart Roy Mustang

Astraia: *reads the letter, then again* No...No no no *runs out of the room for the train station tears falling down her face* *Astraia gets to the station, looking around wildly* Roy? ROY!!!

Roy Mustang: *as the train is Leavening * I LOVE YOU MI'LADY WAIT FOR ME

Astraia: *Falls to her knees* NO!!! ROY!!!!!! *her face falls and she starts crying uncontrollably*

*(4 Days Later)*

Astraia: *Astraia is kneeling in the same spot, blankly watching for the train to let Roy off*

Roy Mustang: *train pulls in as Astraia hears the MPs screaming something*

Mp: Get an ambulance here stat we have a Passenger that is indeed in Danger of Dying

Astraia: *Astraia blinks* Ambulance? Doesn't stand up but watches more intently.*doesn't stand up but watches more intently*

Mp: Quickly now we have to get the further to the hospital quick or he might die

Astraia: *the word Fuhrer brought her to her feet* Roy? *runs as close as she can, waiting for him to be brought out* ROY!!!

MP: Mam you are ganna have to stay back the futhers contion is very critical. It is a mericale he survived the train ride back

Astraia: He is MY FIANCE! DONT YOU TELL ME TO STAY BACK IM GOING WITH HIM IN THAT AMBULANCE

Roy Mustang: * looks to see if he can spot his fiancé but can barely see* My Love is that you?

Astraia: *runs to his side* Roy...what happened to you...*starts crying* we need to get you to the hospital...I can't lose you I can't

Roy Mustang: * try's to look at her but all he can see is a burgh* Astraia I told you I make it home didn't I, we can spend time together just you and me alone

Astraia: *keeps crying* Not like this...This is too high a price for it Roy...

Astraia: *Gets in the ambulance with him ignoring any objections the medical staff had*

Roy Mustang: *tell the staff* it is ok she can come she is all I have in this world she is what kept me alive all this time

Astraia: *Astraia holds his hand, crying the whole time to the hospital, and waits outside the operating room, still crying, finally stopping when the doctors come out with the results*

Doctor: the operation was a success he will just need alot of rest and he should be fine. We will keep him over night to see how he reacts to the medicine he is on but other than that he should be his regular self in a few days or so.

Astraia: Can I go in? *tears still obvious on her face* is he awake? And...Can I lay on the bed with him?

Roy Mustang: He is asleep for now yes you can go lay with him he might need that form the one he loves

Astraia: Thank you Doctor! So much! *runs into the room, watching Roy sleep for a minute before crawling in next to him, curling against him* *Falls asleep after a short time, after exhausting herself by not eating, or sleeping for 4 days*

Roy Mustang: *strokes her head*

Astraia: *Still deep asleep, catching up the lost sleep from waiting for him to come back*

Roy Mustang: *looks at her and see how beautiful she is when she is asleep by him*

Astraia: *Turns over, showing how much weight she lost over the 4 days and the bags under her eyes is very vivid*

Roy Mustang: *looks but can't really see anything kisses her head gently then falls back to sleep*

Astraia: *Astraia wakes up 3 hours later and smiles, noticing Roy hasn't left her again*

Roy Mustang: * doesnt move a muscle you are lucky to see him breathing*

Astraia: *looks closer at him* Roy...*can't tell if he is breathing, and shakes him lightly* ROY

Roy Mustang: *groans* *opens his eyes to see his Fiancés Face*

Astraia: *smiles, leaning over him, her baggy eyes and her weight loss still very obvious* Welcome back

Roy Mustang: *smiles back*Milady? Is that really you?

Astraia: *starts crying* Yes...it's really me

Roy Mustang: *lifts his arms to grab her and hold her*

Astraia: *smiles brightly, still crying, not caring he can feel how much weight she lost*

Roy Mustang: you called me back dearest

Astraia: I was...so scared while you were gone

Roy Mustang: Astraia you are much skinner then normal what happened?

Astraia: I never left the train station...after you left...I just stayed there until you came back

Roy Mustang: Aw my love*putting his hand on your face* why are you crying my love?

Astraia: I could have lost you! I was so so scared

Roy Mustang: Nothing not even death can keep me from you

Astraia: For 4 days I was scared out of my mind, and then ... it increased when I saw you on the stretcher, nothing could have scared me more than that.

Roy Mustang: Baby I am here and that's all that matters now

Astraia: *Clings to him* don't leave me again; I won't be able to survive it

Roy Mustang: I wont baby I promise

Astraia: *falls asleep again, still catching up from the exhaustion of 4 days with no sleep*

Roy Mustang: *holds her in his arms while she sleeps*

Astraia: *Starts twisting and turning* No...Roy...no...Don't die...*tears fall down her face* COME BACK

Roy Mustang: *wakes her up gentley8 Honey wake up!

Astraia: *wakes up slowly, tears still on her face* Roy? *clings to him again* I had such a horrible dream

Roy Mustang: Don't worry it was just a dream

Astraia: *Clings more, crying into his chest* but it seemed so real...

Roy Mustang: *holding her to show that it is ok* but it wasn't if it was I would not be talking to you right now. Would I?

Astraia: No...I know Roy...it's just scary *Astraia tries to keep clinging to Roy, but he starts fading from her* Come back Roy come back....*slowly opens her eyes, realizing she is still at the station* Oh...it was all a dream...he isnt injured...he isn't back yet.

Roy Mustang: *train pulls in*

Astraia: *pushes herself back to her knees and watches*

MP: * come off with injured people*

Astraia: *Stands up* Roy? Are you there?

Roy Mustang: *slowly pushes himself off the train tired as all hell

Astraia: *wobbles a little bit* Roy?

Roy Mustang: Astraia? Is That Really You *runs up to hug his long love*

Astraia: *loses her balance and falls into him* Ah....yes...It's me...I'm a bit weak right now though...

Roy Mustang: Don't worry I will carry you home * lucky if he can hold himself up*

Astraia: No a...i can walk home...you need all your energy for yourself

Roy Mustang: ~thinking~ has she been here all this time waiting for me to return home? *falls down*

Astraia: ROY *falls to her knees beside him*

Roy Mustang: don't worry me will be fine

Astraia: Astraia: here, let me help you up *grabs his arm, putting around her shoulder behind her neck*

Roy Mustang: thank you Milady

Astraia: *helps him up, trying not to wobble herself as she does so*

Roy Mustang: *looks at her With Eyes that are as weak as a dead person*

Astraia: *looks back* let's get you to a car...what on earth happened to you love. *Starts walking him slowly to a car that came to pick him up*

Roy Mustang: homunculi came *Gets into the car and falls asleep*

Astraia: *Smiles and watches him sleep, too awake now with him back for sleeping herself* *brushes some of his hair out of his face and kisses his forehead* welcome home love

Roy Mustang: *mumbles in his sleep* I love you Baby

Astraia: *smiles and holds him in her lap* I love you too

Roy Mustang: * Lay there on her lap tired form working nonstop for 3 days without sleep*

Astraia: **Back at their house * *Astraia gets Roy into bed and crawls in next to him, watching him closely before succumbing to sleep as well after 4 days without any*

*** The next day ***

Astraia: *Astraia lays curled against Roy, still asleep*

Roy Mustang: *wakes up. Having no clue where he is.*

Astraia: *still sleeping, curls more against him*

Roy Mustang:* looks around to find his fiancé curled up but him as she sleeps so peacefully*

Astraia: *slowly wakes up* Roy?

Roy Mustang: Where are we?

Astraia: at home silly

Roy Mustang: Really? How Long Have I been asleep?

Astraia: just overnight same as me. Are you better now?

Roy Mustang: I am Fine *tries and gets up but just falls back down*

Astraia: don't strain yourself love ill get you some breakfast *gets up wobbling slightly*

Roy Mustang: *looks at her from a far* don't go hurting yourself more you still have the leg wound

Astraia: the wound healed last month

Roy Mustang: how can that be it was still there when I left?

Astraia: it's called a scar Roy...but it was completely healed a month ago *wobbles thru the door and into the kitchen making breakfast, and coming back very careful of the tray as she returns* Here you go *puts the tray on the bed*

Roy Mustang: thank you baby

Astraia: *falls hard onto the bed, still not having gotten her strength back* you're welcome

Roy Mustang: *looks at you*

Astraia: What is it?

Roy Mustang: it is nothing honey

Astraia: *looks down at herself, noticing the weight loss* Oh

Roy Mustang: you look real good Sweet Hearts

Astraia: *lifts her shirt up half way* Roy you can see each and every rib on my body and you call this looking good?

Roy Mustang: honey I ain't ganna lie to you while at the Eastern HQ something happened

Astraia: what happened is that why you came back and can't even walk or stand up

Roy Mustang: part way I am also half


	5. Why Roy Is Really Hurt :

Roy Mustang: part way I am also half blind in both eyes

Astraia: WHAT!!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OVER THERE ROY?

Roy Mustang: it happened the day before coming home to central

Astraia: I don't want to know when I want to know WHAT!!

Roy Mustang: glass flown everywhere

Astraia: so you can't walk, and you lost half your vision? Is there any chance of regaining either?

Roy Mustang: the walking that's it

Astraia: *starts tearing up* what caused it...the glass to be flying everywhere

Roy Mustang: Ed braking windows with the homunculi

Astraia: *starts crying*Oh Roy...can you still see me...what do you see when you look at me now? What can you see?

Roy Mustang: *looks at the direction that her Voice* I can see tears in your eyes. Why so sad

Astraia: because you got hurt....to keep me here....you lost...oh Roy...

Roy Mustang: *reaches in the direction he saw the tears* come here sweet heart

Astraia: *Crawls over to him, crying harder*

Roy Mustang: * Lies back on the bed so Astraia can lye on his chest*

Astraia: lays her head where in the crook of his neck, and close enough for him to wrap his arm around her, and feel how skinny she has gotten since he cant see it*

Roy Mustang: *wraps his arm around her * I am sorry baby

Astraia: *Curls against him* you can feel that right...I was wondering why you didn't ask about how skinny I had gotten. I haven't eaten since you left...or slept....I never left the station

Roy Mustang: Aw baby. Why did you stay there you need the sleep more then I do

Astraia: how could I...you just left me....nothing else mattered

Roy Mustang: I am sorry if I worried you baby. I Love you so much

Astraia: I love you too. Don't leave me again Roy

Roy Mustang: I won't. They are not letting me back to work till I am completely healed and better

Astraia: oh ok then, we can spend time together for a while, and get you used to walking around and using your now limited vision

Roy Mustang: this will also give us time to plan for our wedding

Astraia: Yes, its pretty close now isn't it...we need to start planning *suddenly puts a hand to her stomach and another to her mouth* I will be right back *gets up and goes into the bathroom and throws up, even though she hasn't eaten* Oh no...I can't possibly...

Roy Mustang: Honey I here something are you ok?

Astraia: *throws up some more, then pulls out a test strip she bought recently and follows the instructions, waiting for the answer on it, seeing it turn positive* I-im fine...Roy....we need to talk

Roy Mustang: what's wrong?

Astraia: *hands the test over to Roy*

Roy Mustang: *looks* what does this mean

Astraia: it's a pregnancy test Roy

Roy Mustang: There is a line? Am I correct?

Astraia: yes it's a plus sign actually Roy... I'm pregnant

Roy Mustang: That's great

Astraia: *looks down* I don't know...raising another human...I don't know if I can do that sorry

Roy Mustang: Don't worry I will Help You Rise our Child and this would be the best time to prepare for the baby while I am out of work

Astraia: *eats some of his food, and feeds some to him smiling* Yes, let's do that....

Roy Mustang: *looks at her lucky he can make her out*

Astraia: *notices his problem and moves closer*

Roy Mustang: *leans in to her now he can see her better and kisses her on her forehead*

Astraia: *smiles softly at him* what can I do to help you?

Roy Mustang: Nothing I will have to learn to use this injury that left me with limited sight and still be able to look and play with our child

Astraia: Until you get used to it I will help you Roy, like it or not

Roy Mustang: But one of us has to work

Astraia: there are plenty of military dogs that can handle your office for now...You need me...

Roy Mustang: You must go work we need to pay the bills

Astraia: they can pay for sick leave....I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU

Roy Mustang: But...........

Astraia: *sits back* you want me to leave you after....after being away from each other and this happens to you?

lockedup7: I am sorry baby I haven't been thinking lately

Astraia: eat your food, i am going to go take a shower *gets up and walks out of the room*

lockedup7: ok Milady*try's looking at her on her way out the door* *lies down on the bed and starts falling asleep*

Astraia: *goes into the shower ~I want to help him...but he wants me to keep going on...going to work, when he needs me so bad...I want to stay but I understand what he means*

Roy Mustang: *snoring*

Astraia: *turns off the water, drying herself off and putting on her uniform*

Roy Mustang: *talking in his sleep, no Astraia Don't me leave I am sorry how much I am disabled don't you and the baby leave me you are the only things I have in this world*

Astraia: * walking past the bedroom and hears it, biting her lip and looking down, but makes herself leave the house and go to headquarters*

*(many hours later)*

Astraia: *Astraia walks back in the house, tired from work, stripping off her jacket as soon as she closes the door* Roy. Are you awake?

Roy Mustang: *watching TV* Hunny is that you?

Astraia: Yeah, i am back. Can you see what's on the TV?

Roy Mustang: Not really

Astraia: Well, at least you can hear it. *walks up to him hugging him* Sorry I left

Roy Mustang: it is ok I know you went to work

Astraia: It...It was hard. You were talking in your sleep when I left...I almost didn't go

Roy Mustang: It is ok *hugs her back* your home now that is all that matters come sit and watch TV with me

Astraia: *sits next to him* Roy...you were telling me...telling me not to leave you....telling me not to take the baby away from you....

Roy Mustang: Still looking in the direction he feels her body* I was?

Astraia: Yes...I almost couldn't walk away from you and go to headquarters when I heard that...

Roy Mustang: well we are both lucky and love enough for that not to happen it must have only been a dream

Astraia: Roy...dreams have some base on reality...you had to have been thinking of it at some point for it to be in your dreams

Roy Mustang: why would I think that you would ever leave me Astraia? You weren't going to go to work at all.

Astraia: I don't know Roy...but it scared me.....

Roy Mustang: don't worry baby we will always be together I promise

Astraia: *curls against his side, laying her head on his chest* Always.

Roy Mustang: *holds you Tight*

Astraia: Roy, what do you want to do for dinner?

Roy Mustang: I don't know what I want I haven't been really hungry at all

Astraia: We both need to eat Roy....

Roy Mustang: I am not hungry

Astraia: Roy I will shove food down your throat if I have to but you will eat

Roy Mustang: fine but nothing real big

Astraia: how about some soup? It's easy simple and not hard to swallow

Roy Mustang: ok my love

Astraia: *makes 2 bowls of soup for them, hoping he won't notice she can't eat any more than him*

Roy Mustang: would you like some help?

Astraia: *finally realizes he isn't in bed* you can walk again?

Roy Mustang: not really I crawled here. Why is there something wrong?

Astraia: *brings the food back out* you always were stubborn *sits next to him, putting one of the trays on his lap and taking hers and setting it on her lap*

Roy Mustang: thank you my darling

Astraia: *eats a swallow or two and just sits there* you're welcome *takes her almost full bowl back into the kitchen, and walks back out, but before she gets back to Roy, collapses*

Roy Mustang: *hears a noise from the kitchen* honey?

Astraia: *Astraia is unconscious on the floor, and doesn't respond to Roy when he calls*

Well what will happen to Astraia? Will She Die because Roy Cant walk right now? Well Yes or no? You will have to read the next chapter to find out. So Keep reading and look out for my next chapter. Thanks a lot for all the people reading this story I work hard on fixing what needs to be and getting everything right.

~Sam~

~Epicness Productions~


	6. Roy Goes Back To Work! Then Leaves?

The Next Chapter O.O!!!! I Am Not Going To Be Uploading A lot Of this Story Much Because I Am Working On Another Story As Well and I Try To Keep My Option Open. So Pretty Much Look for another One Kind Of likes This Only final fantasy and A Real One And That One Is About FullMetal Alchemist. Oh Yes Fan Girls You Can Keep Dreaming About Roy Mustang And Edward Being Together Because It Might Happen Or I Will Keep The Orgonal Parings With Roy And Hawkeye And Ed And Winry Look For The CloTifa Paring As Well. So Enjoy This Chapter

Roy Mustang: *starting to get worried* Astraia?

Astraia: *Still unconscious and not answering*

Roy Mustang: *tries to get up and walk in to the kitchen but fails so he just crawls*

Astraia: *still on the floor, not moving, unconscious*

Roy Mustang: *starts shaking you* Astraia!? Wake Up!!!!!!

Astraia: *still unconscious*

Roy Mustang: *keeps Shaking Her Trying to get her to wake up*

Astraia: *Groans but still unconscious*

Roy Mustang: *keeps shaking and 20 min later...*

Astraia: *starts to stir*

Astraia: *groaning slightly* R-Roy?

Roy Mustang: Astraia!

Astraia: W-what happened? Why am I on the ground?

Roy Mustang: You must have collapsed when you were bringing your dinner into the kitchen

Astraia: I guess I haven't had enough sleep yet, and with the stress at work....

Roy Mustang: it is ok just relax

Astraia: *leans against Roy* I'm sorry...I worried you....

Roy Mustang: it is ok baby

Astraia: *kisses his head lightly* are you sure?

Roy Mustang: *kisses you back* I am sure sweetie

Astraia: should we get some sleep? I think that's a big part of why I collapsed.

Roy Mustang: Yea we should you have work tomorrow and I have nothing to-do tomorrow

Astraia: You have something to do tomorrow.

Roy Mustang: well I can't go to work what do you suggest me doing tomorrow?

Astraia: I know that...tomorrow, you will work on walking...I expect you to accompany me to work within the next week or two. Good. By the Friday after this one you will accompany to work...unless you manage to before that...and you will be able to do some work at your desk to rest all day before walking home.

Roy Mustang: uh yea but we still have 1 problem

Astraia: What's that?

Roy Mustang: the fact that I am half blind remember

Astraia: I didn't forget that...You won't have to do paperwork Roy, phone calls and other orders don't have anything to do with blindness

Roy Mustang: if you say so

Astraia: *helps Roy up and to their bed*

Roy Mustang: *lays down with his soon to be wife*

Astraia: *Falls asleep within a few minutes*

Roy Mustang: *kisses her before falling asleep himself*

*** Next Friday ***

Astraia: *Astraia wakes up and shakes Roy awake* Morning darling

Roy Mustang: *looks at her with the eye of the fact he still wants to sleep*

Astraia: *laughs* OH no...You walking up...you have to go to work today remember

Roy Mustang: Work?

Astraia: answering phones and giving orders...Remember....today is the day you have to walks with me to work

Roy Mustang: Really? It is that day?

Astraia: yes, it is...now get up

Roy Mustang: *rolls out of bed*

Astraia: *gets up, energy level is back to normal, weight back to normal, and no bags under her eyes anymore* Come on...everyone is excited about you coming back in finally

Roy Mustang: Urgh........ Why does it have to be Friday why can't it be Saturday?

Astraia: Roy....everyone really misses you, but left us alone to plan the wedding and for the baby.

Roy Mustang: fine I will go to work

Astraia: *smiles at him* good, now lets get some breakfast and get ready, ill grab your clothes out and leave them on the bed

Roy Mustang: ok

Astraia: *gets up, laying his uniform on the bed before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast*

Roy Mustang: *gets out from the bathroom and puts on his uniform *walks into the kitchen*

Astraia: *finishes making breakfast and puts it on the table, making sure to set his spot the same exact way every time so he can find the right silverware* Pancakes and eggs today

Roy Mustang: Thank you honey

Astraia: *Finishes her breakfast and goes back and changes into her uniform* Almost done eating love?

Roy Mustang: Yes sweetie

Astraia: *washes the dishes and puts them on the side of the sink to dry* Alright, time to go. *grabs his hand, wrapping his arm around hers so he has something to use as a guide*

Roy Mustang: don't forget to lock the door

Astraia: *stops outside the door, making sure to lock it* There, it's locked now No more delays Roy, you can do this *starts walking, making Roy move with her*

Roy Mustang: why do I have to work us both know I am still not fully recovered

Astraia: There is no reason for you to put it off when you can go...you already have over 2 weeks of work to catch up on. I will be right there the whole time because I have to do all the paperwork anyway

*** At HQ ***

Astraia: *Astraia stops outside the building* we are here...are you ready?

Roy Mustang: no would rather be at home

Astraia: Roy, please....there's so much work I can't finish without your approval. You will have 2 days off after this anyways

Roy Mustang: fine

Astraia: but if you still want to go home I won't stop you from going

lockedup7: no… I won't even make it home

Astraia: *smiles, knowing that already but felt like she had to give him the option* Well, lets go *pushes open the door, letting everyone see that the Fuhrer has returned to work*

Roy Mustang: *walks with Astraia trying not to look around so people don't notice about his site*

Hawkeye: * walks up smiling widely* Welcome back Sir.

Roy Mustang: Hi *not look at her *

Hawkeye: *looks confused* Sir? What's wrong?

Roy Mustang: oh nothing *keeps looking away*

Hawkeye: Sir, why won't you look at me? What happened to you?

Roy Mustang: nothing happened Hawkeye *now looking trying to find his new wife face*

Astraia: *looks at him* Roy, its ok to show them...they will find out eventually

Roy Mustang: you sure

Astraia: *nods* Yes, it will be ok...

lockedup7: **turns* I am half blind

Hawkeye: What Happened To You, Sir?

Roy Mustang: My fiancé had a mission at eastern HQ with Ed but I switched places with her and I am glad I did right sweetie? *look at her cause of the fact if she went they would have lost there unborn baby*

Astraia: *Astraia looks down* Um...I'm not as glad about it...considering what happened to you but I understand why you are glad

Roy Mustang: Astraia don't worry about what happened to me

Astraia: I can't help it Roy. Let's get you to your desk before you collapse on me.

Roy Mustang: ok

Astraia: *walks Roy to his office without further interruptions, mainly because Hawkeye wasn't anyone get in the way*

Roy Mustang: *opens the his office door*

Astraia: *walks him to his desk, helping him into the chair* See, your here

Roy Mustang: yea I guess so when can I go home?

Astraia: *grabs another chair and comes to the other side of the desk and looks blankly at him* at 4

Roy Mustang: ugh........

Astraia: *Astraia starts doing the paperwork for him and asking him questions when needed*

Roy Mustang: *spinning in his chair*

Astraia: Roy

Roy Mustang: what

Astraia: the phone is ringing

Roy Mustang: oh *answer the phone* hello

Astraia: *Havoc is on the other end* Oh, so your finally back

Roy Mustang: what do you want Havoc

Astraia: I have a report on the situation here at the Southern HQ. The Homunculi are starting to gather

Roy Mustang: ok so what do you want me to do?

Astraia: Sir, it's simply a report, I'm supposed to inform you or your fill in of what is going on here. Those were my orders from you before you left. The Homunculi are gathering here in the south for something. We think they are going to try to make another philosopher's stone here.

Roy Mustang: ugh I and Ed will be right down there.

Astraia: *Astraia looks up* right where?

Roy Mustang: oh I just have to make a little trip to South HQ they say that there is a problem with some of the workers I shouldn't be gone long

Astraia: Roy Mustang don't you lie to me

Roy Mustang: and don't worry Edward Eric is going with me.

Astraia: It's the Homunculi isn't it...You aren't going Roy I forbid it.

Roy Mustang: there are no homunculi in southern HQ

Astraia: Roy, its your choice...I will always love you....and I hate to do this.....but if you go...I wont be here waiting for you. *looks down, sad she had to say that*

Roy Mustang: it is my job to make sure there is no problem among military personalell it is just a regular routine check on southern come back for a little to see you then go to south to check them and so on and so forth

Astraia: Do what you think you must, but I warn you again, if you leave me I won't be here when you come back

Roy Mustang: honey would prefer if you went with me?

Astraia: no...I don't want you to go at all I'm not leaving central until the baby is born

Roy Mustang: Fine I will send the Eric's to south... and now you know why I didn't want to come back to work yet

Astraia: it wouldn't matter when you came back....if you leave me again Roy...I wont be waiting when you come back I'm just telling you what will happen....I'm not forcing you to stay here

Roy Mustang: I have a job to do but I am not goanna leave the Girl I got pregnant to raise the baby by her self

Astraia: *laughs* so that's what you thought I ment...very well I grew up alone...I can handle one child...don't worry about my ability Roy...forget what I said...do what you think you have to

Roy Mustang: are you sure sweetie?

Astraia: yes *knows she wont last 5 minutes without him but doesn't want to force him to stay when he desperately wants to go*

Roy Mustang: um..... Will you be ok for a cupple of days?

Astraia: *nods thinking: if I'm still alive an hour after he is gone*

Roy Mustang: Honey Will you help me get ready if I leave now I can be back tonight

Astraia: Of course I can...you stay here; I can pack your stuff faster and bring it back to you. Then one of the others can help you to the train. *runs off and packs for him and comes back in a half hour* Here you go. Good luck

Astraia: *walks out whispering* and goodbye.

Roy Mustang: Astraia?

Astraia: *looks back and tries to smile* be safe Roy

Roy Mustang: I Love You Baby

Astraia: I love you too....*walks away faster*

Armstrong: **takes him to the train **

Astraia: *goes back home and finds a sharp razor,


	7. Astraia's pain and Roy Suffering

Hey Everyone! This is Chapter 7!!!! Now That there is. Well 16,000 left hahahah!!!!! Well enjoy!

~ Epicness Production ~

* * *

Astraia: *goes back home and finds a sharp razor, and sits on their bed, staring at her wrist for a while before putting the metal to it and cutting hard, hissing at the pain but keeps going until a large amount of blood starts spilling out, drops the razor and falls back on the bed, letting the blood soak into the sheets*

Hawkeye: * worried about their final exchange and gets to the house 10 minutes after Astraia, knocking then pounding on the door, finally knocking it in and finding her on the bed, calls the hospital and gets her quickly transferred there before she loses too much blood*

Roy Mustang: *returns from south that same day better than ever except the eye sight*

Hawkeye: * sitting in his office silently crying*

Armstrong: * Armstrong brought him back to HQ again too *

*At HQ*

Hawkeye: * looks up* S-sir...it's about....it's....

Roy Mustang: what is it Hawkeye?

Hawkeye: its Aia sir. She....she's in a coma

Roy Mustang: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hawkeye: after you left...I thought something was off...and I got to your house. just in time too...sorry about breaking the door...she cut her wrist...if I waited even 2 more minutes she would have died

Roy Mustang: Ho..... HOW could this happen....... why would she do..................

Hawkeye: do you remember what happened the first time...you went off... she waited at the station for 4 days with no food or rest....and saw the condition you came back in..... she didn't want to face you coming back even more hurt so she picked another way out.

Roy Mustang: Hawkeye look at me I am in better shape than when I left God if she only believed me about that stupid check

Hawkeye: after what happened last time you left...no matter what you said she could have believed you. She needs you more than anything...if she can get thru this

Roy Mustang: Hawkeye …?

Hawkeye: Yes sir?

Roy Mustang: Take me to her

Hawkeye: Of course *stands up and takes his arm, leading him to the hospital and into her room, making sure he gets into a chair and then pushes him as close to the side of the bed as she can*

Astraia: * hooked up to about 10 wires and a couple needles that are pumping blood into her system and helping circulate the bad blood back into good blood, a bandage covering her right wrist from the cut*

Roy Mustang: Oh Astraia I should have never left you. If I only stayed by your side this would have never happened

Hawkeye: * sits down in another chair* When you want to go home sir...I will take you.

Roy Mustang: thank you Hawkeye but can you leave us alone for a bit

Hawkeye: Of course sir. *walks out and sits in the hall*

Roy Mustang: Astraia There is so many things I wish you could see right now about me. I wish you would have gone with me to south. Baby I Love you so much I will quit my job if I have to keep you with me.

Astraia: * of course doesn't move...deep in the coma*

Roy Mustang: I Love you So much baby doll I wish you would come out of the coma fine.

** 2 months later....early April **

Astraia: *sometime late at night, finally stirs and opens her eyes*

Roy Mustang: * asleep by her Bed Side*

Astraia: * looks around and sees him* Hhm...I'm still alive then, well...I can face him in the morning *closes her eyes again. Opens them again, slowly moving a hand down to her stomach* Phew...the baby is still here. And I'm starting to show.

Roy Mustang: *finally wakes up*

Astraia: *quickly closes her eyes again, not ready to face Roy*

Roy Mustang: still in coma *gets up and kisses her on the head Hawkeye take me to burger king*

Astraia: *smiles slightly hearing his voice again*

Hawkeye: *nods* of course sir. *takes his arm and leads him out*

Roy Mustang: at least I can do a lot more things on my own now wish she could see that

Hawkeye: * looks at him sadly* I'm sure she will soon sir. *let's go of his arm once out the door, knowing he wants to walk unaided as much as possible*

Astraia: * frowns* How much have I missed....*opens her eyes* It will be morning soon, I guess when they come back I can act like I just woke up.* slowly pushes herself up and sits, leaning against the headboard and waits for their return*

Roy Mustang: *after a couple hours come back to her room with Hawkeye*

Hawkeye: * stops in the doorway and stares* A-Aia.....*runs to the side of the bed*

Astraia: *smiles a little* Hi Riza.*her voice is very rusty from lack of use*

Roy Mustang: *slowly following Hawkeye Roy walks in to her room.

Astraia: *looks at the door as tears form* R-r-Roy

Roy Mustang: Astraia........are you really........

Astraia: *smiles* I'm awake

Hawkeye: * regains her composure and steps outside and closes the door, waiting till later to catch up*

Roy Mustang: Oh Astraia I was sooo worried about you. I should have never left for the southern HQ

Astraia: Y-you look good Roy a lot better

Roy Mustang: Thanks. I've you missed a lot when you were in coma

Astraia: How long...how long was I out

Roy Mustang: about 2 months and seeing a lot more you then I could is even better

Astraia: Roy...pleases. Come here...I need to. To hold you*pats the part of the bed next to her*

Roy Mustang: what wrong baby?

Astraia: I need to hold you...I've missed your touch

Roy Mustang: *wraps his arms around Glad to have her back with him*

Astraia: *cuddles into him* I'm so sorry

Roy Mustang: Why did you do it baby doll I come a few hours later after leave to find out this happened

Astraia: you promised to come home safe the first time...and it nearly killed me to see what happened...I didn't want to face that again....I know what you said...but I just...how could I believe it....when the first time it didn't happen...

Roy Mustang: I knew the risk I had to take the first time. I knew what I would be facing the risk of injuries. I knew that risk when I went to risk my life for our country.

Astraia: I couldn't bear the thought of it again Roy....I couldn't face that option...so I ran

Roy Mustang: You should of trust me more when I said I was going for retinue check. I came back in better condition than when I left. Remember 2 months ago that Friday I went back to work I need someone to lean on everywhere I went. Well as the months went by you can ask Hawkeye I have been telling her let me do it on my own

Astraia: *frowns, putting her hands to her face* I'm sorry Roy...so sorry *starts crying*

Roy Mustang: *reaches for her face* it is still faint but I can make out your face.

Astraia: *puts her face completely over her face, crying harder*

Roy Mustang: Remember when I struggled with seeing everything my lovely fiancé

Astraia: *keeps crying, harder and harder at every sentence* how...how can you still...love me so much...after I almost left you like that...?

Roy Mustang: All I could think about is you when in south even when I was here everyday all day. Preying you would live.

Astraia: *keeps crying for a while longer* I don't deserve you....someone so loyal and true

Roy Mustang: Astraia you are the only one I will ever love

Astraia: *looks up into his eyes, seeing he means it and is entranced* I forgot....Roy...I forgot your face while I was out

Roy Mustang: That nothing to be ashamed of baby doll

Astraia: *stares at him* I won't look away, not for a long time to come. I love you too*curls against him again, still watching his face* Roy...what day is it? How long...how long has it been?

Roy Mustang: about 2 months y?

Astraia: *sags in relief* so...march? Or maybe April?

Roy Mustang: it is April

Astraia: *keeps looking at his face, still curling into him as much as she can* Good...I was worried for a minute I missed our wedding....

Roy Mustang: No that is next month sweetie

Astraia: *slowly, and with a lot of effort brings her hand up to his face* I missed you

Roy Mustang: *grabs her Hand* I missed you to honey .~thinking in his head~ I wonder if she notices I can see her better than I could 2 months ago.

Astraia: *looks up at him, slightly wide eyed* Y-you saw my hand? Your vision? Is it getting better?

Roy Mustang: Like I said honey you missed a lot

Astraia: *brings her other hand to her stomach* I could have....oh god....how I could have.....if the baby.....I'm horrible

Roy Mustang: don't say that baby I am Happy that you both are still alive I don't know what I would do if I lost the both you

Astraia: But...I...I know that...how could I have...endangered an unborn child like that....we could have lost it.....because of me

Roy Mustang: I Cloud have lost both of you.*hugs her*

Astraia: *just leans against him, not having the strength to move her arms again*I'm...sorry

Roy Mustang: It is ok now you both are safe

Astraia: *nods, and falls asleep, exhausted from the little bit of movement*

Roy Mustang: *lays her Down and kisses her gently*

Hawkeye: * still sitting outside patiently*

Astraia: * smiles in her sleep*

Roy Mustang: *walks out the door* Hawkeye

Hawkeye: *stands up* Yes sir?

Roy Mustang: Watch over Astraia for a while

Hawkeye: *Nods* Yes Sir. *goes into the room and sits in a chair*Sir...can I ask where are you going?

Roy Mustang: I was ordered by the king to back to eastern HQ

Hawkeye: For how long?

Astraia: * woke up to the voices but kept her eyes closed*

Hawkeye: *still talking*

Roy Mustang: A few days

Hawkeye: *looks at Astraia* what should I tell her?

Roy Mustang: The truths tell her I will return safe with no problem I am going there to make sure the Crnl. There has everything under control so there should be no worry

Hawkeye: Be safe sir...I don't think she can take much more.

Roy Mustang: I know Hawkeye if I am not back by the time she is getting discharged please stay with her at the house

Hawkeye: Yes sir.

Roy Mustang: *walks out of the hospital to prepare to leave*

Astraia: * opens her eyes* Give me paper and pen.

* * *

Hey Well that is the end of that chapter. I hope you are enjoying this one story I am working on a real story. I have had a hard time writing it because I write most of it in one format then go into another so I am hoping to put that up soon so just keep reading this story and I will upload my second story hopefully soon.


	8. I don't Even Know What To call this

Hey Guys! Here is chapter 8!!! I was working on this till about 11. My friend really wanted the next chapter so here is after a very long wait of a few hours after uploading the last 2.

~Sam~

~Epicness Production~

Astraia: * opens her eyes* Give me paper and pen.

Hawkeye: * does as told*

Astraia: * writes out a short list: black wig, make up, couple day's worth of clothes, shoes. hands it to Hawkeye* Get that for me. I promise on this baby and on Roy I will not leave the room while you are gone.

Hawkeye: ok *walks out to get the things she requested

Astraia: * starts walking around the room, getting her legs ready for the impromptu trip she is going to make*

(*couple hours later*)

Hawkeye: *Walking to the room*

Astraia: * is standing next to the bed doing stretches*

Hawkeye: *opens the door*

Astraia: *Looks up* Oh good, your back

Hawkeye: yea mam. May I ask what you are planning to do?

Astraia: I'm going after him

Hawkeye: You can't!!!! If he finds out you know what he will do?

Astraia: As you're superior I order you to help me get to a train Riza. *changes into some of her clothes, putting on the wig and adding makeup*

Hawkeye: Yes Sir! But you know if he finds you out and there is attack he will get hurt trying to protect you are you willing to risk his life for good this time? Could you live helping him get around for the rest of his life cause he wouldn't be able to walk by himself? ARE YOU REALLY WILLING TO GIVE THAT SACERAFICE UP?

Astraia: I won't tell him...will you?*stares at Hawkeye, not letting her emotions show*

Hawkeye: No. but knowing him as long as I have it not going to take him that long to figure it out

Astraia: Then I will get away before he catches me there...but I need to go...

Hawkeye: This is not going to work you can't wait till tomorrow when you leave here?

Astraia: tomorrow? There's a train there tonight Riza....I'm leaving now.

Hawkeye: I can't let you go thru with this. If he even looks at you in desiges he will know it is you because you're pregnant

Astraia: Riza, this isn't a request. This is an order....YOU WILL GET ME TO THE TRAIN

Hawkeye: Yes Mam... but for the record I did not help you at all with this

Astraia: Of course not.*walks out of the room*

*** At eastern HQ ***

Astraia: *gets off the train and looks around* So...this is what this place looks like.*Goes and finds a hotel close to HQ and books the room for 2 nights, not sure how long she is gonna be there. Then walks around the buildings, seeing where everything is*

Roy Mustang: *walks into that same hotel checking in *

Astraia: *goes back into the hotel, planning on resting before she falls over from exhaustion of all the movement she shouldn't have done so soon after waking up*

Roy Mustang: *walks into his hotel room that is right nexts to hers put his stuff in his room before heading to HQ

Astraia: *walking down the hall and sees him coming out, runs to her room, and gets in and closes the door before he looks around*

Roy Mustang: *looks * I thought I saw..... Never mind

Astraia: *sitting on her bed* it's too soon...if he catches me now he is going to be furious I left central....and he will end up even more hurt...this isn't good... *waits a half hour then goes downstairs requesting a different room, getting one 2 flights up*

Roy Mustang: *Roy is sitting in the lobby waiting for his car to HQ*maybe I should call Hawkeye to see how my love is doing

Astraia: * comes into the lobby walking over to the desk* Sir...I want a room change...I like being higher up please...something off the ground floor

Roy Mustang: *picks up the phone* I am ganna call her *starts dialing Hawkeyes number* *turns around and see the person who he thought he saw before and realized who it was and what she was doing but didn't walk over*

Astraia: *gets a new room and key from the clerk, returning the old key and goes up to her new room, not aware Roy was in the lobby the whole time*

Roy Mustang: *Hawkeyes Phone is ringing*

Hawkeye: * answers the phone* Hello?

Roy Mustang: Hawkeye How is my love?

Astraia: She is doing good sir. She will be having some therapy this afternoon with walking. They think she can be let out tomorrow.

Roy Mustang: I will not be able to make it back to central tomorrow so watch over her do not let her out of your sight if something happens to her again I don't know what I would do

Astraia: I will watch her sir. I would give her the phone but she is sleeping again. Is there anything else sir?

Roy Mustang: that's fine just call me when she wakes up I want to hear voice

Hawkeye: *Hawkeye pales slightly* Yes sir.

Roy Mustang: thank you Hawkeye *Hangs up*

Hawkeye:*hangs up the phone*

*** half hour later, Hawkeye calls Astraia on her cell phone telling her what Roy said then uses the hospital phone to call Roy back ***

Roy Mustang: *answers the phone * Hello?

Hawkeye: * responds* She woke up sir. Here she is. *pretends to hand the phone off, putting the cell phone close to hospital phone so Astraia can hear and talk to him*

Roy Mustang: Hello my love?

Astraia: R-Roy? Is that you? Where did you go?

Roy Mustang: I had to go to the eastern HQ to brief the new cournel there watching over that building while I am stationed at central

Astraia: Oh, come home safe please. I will be waiting, I promise.

Roy Mustang: ok my love I gatta go I am at The HQ now. I Love You

Astraia: I love you too Roy.

Astraia: *hears the click of Roy hanging up* Thank you Hawkeye.*hangs up and slips into sleep for a few hours*

Roy Mustang: *starts working at HQ and hears a crash * What the Hell was that........Shit there back everyone man your stations

Astraia: *Wakes up hearing a loud noise*Uhoh....that doesn't sound good...*packs up her things, goes downstairs and pays for her 2 nights and runs to the train station* He will die if I stay here.

Roy Mustang: *fights back with all he can finally end after 2 days. Helps the cournel get settled in and the 4th day on his way home*

Astraia: *Went back home that night she got there...is back at her place with Hawkeye the rest of the time*

Astraia: Riza...has he called you yet

Hawkeye: No.

Astraia: *looks down* It's been 4 days...I'm starting to get worried...

Roy Mustang: *calls up Hawkeye. Ring*

Hawkeye: * answers* Hello?

Roy Mustang: *sound a little Weak* Hawkeye.

Hawkeye: SIR! Where are you? Are you alright?

Roy Mustang: I am fine I am on my way back to central now but I need you to come get me there don't tell my love

Hawkeye: Yes sir.

Astraia: * watches Hawkeye but doesn't ask, knowing Roy will come home eventually* I will go lay down for a bit *goes to her room and falls asleep*

Hawkeye: * stands at the station waiting for the train to pull in*

Roy Mustang: * pulls in and walks off the train*

Hawkeye: Sir! *walks up to him quickly*

Roy Mustang: Hawkeye?! Was everything here go smoothly

Hawkeye: Yes sir. I was managing everything will watch Astraia. Everything here is going perfectly Sir...can...can you see me?

Roy Mustang: No. at least not at the moment

Hawkeye: Is that why you didn't want Aia to come...because you have gone blind

Roy Mustang: Yes and I don't want her to find out. And can you remind me to kick Ed ass

Hawkeye: Sir...she is your fiancée. She will notice the second she sees you that something is wrong. I highly doubt I need to remind you to do that since you want to kick his %%% every day.

Roy Mustang: good point but I don't want to worry her now.

Hawkeye: Sir...she needs to see you. She is worried sick. Please go home to her

Roy Mustang: I will I guess. Will you drive me there?

Hawkeye: of course *takes his arm, putting it around hers and leads him to the car, getting him settled into the passenger seat and drives him home and helps him get out* Are you ready sir? We are here.

Roy Mustang: yes

Roy Mustang: *walks him up to the door, opening it and taking him to his bedroom, and to the bed* She is still sleeping. Get some rest sir.

Roy Mustang: Ok Hawkeye

Hawkeye: * leaves and goes home*

Astraia: *turns in her sleep* Roy...comes back Roy...don't leave me.

Roy Mustang: *sleeping and Snores really load*

Astraia: * jerks awake* Roy...your back *smiles and hugs him even though he is asleep*

Roy Mustang: *wakes up from getting nudged so much* hello my love *facing the way he feels her arms

Astraia: *stares at him* Look in my eyes Roy. *tears start forming in her eyes as she realizes his eyes are glazed over*

Roy Mustang: I......I can't see you honey I am sorry

Astraia: *buries her head in his chest crying* How did it happen

Roy Mustang: Well Ed Knock out more windows and homunculi

Astraia: Please...hold me....feel for it. *(Authors note: Ok I read this line a few times over and then it hits me what did she mean but "feel for it"? After reading over and over and over again my mind went *Censored*so I don't think that what my friend ment but that what I got from it. Ok now I am done putting my 2 cents in

Astraia: Roy...I followed you...the first day.

Roy Mustang: WHAT?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?

Astraia: HOW COULD I NOT! YOU GOT SO HURT THE FIRST TIME YOU WENT THERE, I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU CAME BACK THE SAME WAY YOU WERE WHEN YOU LEFT but...then that....loud commotion that night...I knew it would be worse for you if you knew I was there and I came back

Roy Mustang: *wishes he could look at her but all he can do is touch her face* why. You could have killed yourself leaving that hospital early

Astraia: No I wouldn't have....I stretched and got my muscles working while Riza got the stuff I needed to follow you.

Roy Mustang: ~Sighs~ you still should have not followed me.

Astraia: I know I shouldn't have but I just had this feeling that I should.

Roy Mustang: *yawns from working so hard*

Astraia: Are You Tired Roy?

Roy Mustang: Just a little

Astraia: You should sleep.*kisses his head* I will stay with you.

Roy Mustang: Thank you baby. *starts Falling asleep*

Astraia:*watches Roy Sleep for a while then falls asleep herself*

* * *

Well guys I know this is really strange even for me but hey it works out in the end. Ha. The Last 8 Lines I made up on the spot to kind of tie into the next chapter. This would have never made since if I left it. Trust me I would know and I was the one RP this with a really good Friend Of my….. Ok maybe she is my BFF. Anyways look out for chapter 9 coming soon and I probably mean real soon.

~Sam~

~Epicness Production~


	9. Does This really need a title really?

Well here is Chapter 9. Took me a couple days to do but it is done. So enjoy guy!!!!

~Sam~

~Epicness Productions~

*** A Few Years Later***

Astraia: *Aia wakes up, and goes to the kitchen to start making breakfast for the 3 of them*

Akari: * is sleeping in her room, wakes up to the smell of the food and walks sleepily to the kitchen* Hi Mommy.

Roy Mustang: *walks In* Morning baby girl. Hi honey.* looks all nice in his military uniform getting back in after many years of being out

Astraia: * looks over at him and smiles* Morning sweetie. I see your going back today. Akari, I will be back at lunch time for you alright, you can be good for Mommy until then. *also in uniform, having never quit working at the military*

Akari: *nods* Ok mommy. I have my coloring book and I can practice my alchemy in the safe room right Daddy?

Roy Mustang: Yes my little girl

Akari: * grins* YAY!!! Thank you Daddy *hugs him*

Astraia: * frowns a little* Ok...but not only fire practice Akari. You have to practice the other stuff too. *Akari nods, still hugging Roy*

Roy Mustang: *hugs his baby back whispers to her* don't blow up the house with fire

Astraia: * glares* don't you tell her different Roy. Fire is not the only form of Alchemy

Roy Mustang: Sorry sweetie

Akari: *smiles and nods, knowing she won't get into trouble if she just practices fire alchemy*

Astraia: *puts the food on the table* Alright, time to eat.

Roy Mustang: Thank you honey

Akari: * sits down* Thanks Mommy *eats her food*

Roy Mustang: *eats with his family*

Astraia: *smiles and eats finishes, and washes the dishes, leaving them to dry* Ready to go sweetie? *looks at Roy*

Roy Mustang: yea dear *gets up puts his dishes in the sink walks over to his baby girl kisses her on the head*

Akari: * waves at them* Bye Mommy and Daddy! Be safe.

Roy Mustang: bye baby

Roy Mustang: *walks to work with his wife*

Astraia: *Walks with Roy* Are you sure Akari will be ok alone? *looks concerned and keeps looking back*

Roy Mustang: she will be fine honey if you get to worried 1 of us can leave work and go home

Astraia: * smiles* Ok, thank you. *keeps walking without looking back anymore, but still worrying a bit* I will decide at lunch if I stay home or come back.

Roy Mustang: ok

*At HQ*

Astraia: * points* Look Roy.

Roy Mustang: *looks but can't really see anything*

Astraia: * keeps pointing at the big sign and other festive things celebrating Roy's return*

Roy Mustang: *looks again and sees something* honey what is all of this

Astraia: *smiles* everyone has been waiting for you to decide to return....We have had this planned for 2 years now.

Roy Mustang: 2 years? How long have I been gone?

Astraia: Roy, you don't remember...it's been about 5 and a half years now

Roy Mustang: 5 and a half years?!

Astraia: since a month before we married...you retired when you were blind.

Roy Mustang: oh yea I remember now

Astraia: * smiles* Now get up there and greet them...they did this as much as I did for you.

Roy Mustang: but what am I suppose to say

Astraia: Thank them, you know how to talk to people Roy, and be a good leader...it's how you got the position of Fuhrer. *gives him a little push*

Roy Mustang: *looks at the crowd* hi everyone I want to thank you all for doing this

Armstrong: *Armstrong comes from the back of the crowd* OH WELCOME BACK ROY! *goes to hug him*

Roy Mustang: *Gets squished*

Astraia: *Aia walks up and makes Armstrong let go as others greet and congratulate Roy. Finally ushers the man to his office* Roy, your final commemoration of this awesome event is this pile of paperwork *points at somewhat large stack of papers*

Roy Mustang: Oh that is great

Astraia: *laughs* that was a week work of stuff that requires your initials to be finalized...surely you can handle that.

Roy Mustang: ok

Astraia: *smiles and gives him a quick kiss before going to her desk and gets to work on her work sighs when lunch time hits* Roy...I have a lot of work still to do. Roy, can you go check on Akari?

Roy Mustang: sure sweetie

Akari: *in the safe room, playing with a small ball of fire she created*

Roy Mustang: *walks in the front door* Akari!

Akari: * smiles and makes the fire disappear, and runs to the door* DADDY! *hugs him*

Roy Mustang: *picks up his baby girl and hugs her* how is my baby doing?

Akari: *giggles* IM good...I can make shape with my fire now...I got better

Roy Mustang: that's good honey

Akari: What are you making for lunch?

Roy Mustang: I don't know what would you like?

Akari: *thinks* I want....Cheeseburger

Roy Mustang: ok baby *goes and starts cheeseburgers

Akari: *while they are cooking* Daddy...I can show you what I can do now?

Roy Mustang: sure baby

Akari: *runs to the safe room and makes a bit of fire in her hands, turning into the shape of two very vague looking people*

Roy Mustang: oh wow baby look at that you might be better than me

Akari: *giggles* really daddy?

Roy Mustang: yea baby girl

Akari: I want to make you and Mommy dancing soon...

Roy Mustang: yes baby. That would be amazing to see

Akari: *smiles* Ok. I will keep working on it.

Roy Mustang: ok baby

Akari: *makes fire disappear and runs back out* Daddy...I smell burning

Roy Mustang: Oh crap *pulls the burgers off the stove* now baby this is why I not allowed to cook

Akari: *giggles* I wondered why mommy wouldn't let you cook food before.

Roy Mustang: mommy hasn't told you yet huh baby

Akari: Tell me what daddy? You can't cook food or is it something else?

Roy Mustang: no baby a month before me and your mommy got married I was sent out on a mission and your mommy was home alone. I went out for a few days and when I came back I was completely Blind .We thought I was not going to see again not even you baby but during the 5 and a half years I was out I gained most of my sight

Akari: *looks up at him* so is that why you sometimes miss things when they are pointed out to you? I just thought you were playing or pretending not to see.

Roy Mustang: no baby it is all real

Akari: *sits down* Can we eat now Daddy? I'm hungry

Roy Mustang: yes baby

Akari: *eats her cheeseburger*

Roy Mustang: *eats his cheeseburger then cleans up the dishes*

Akari: I can do them daddy *Claps her hands together and floats in the air washes and dries the dishes pushes herself to the ground and looks at her dad* how was that daddy?

Roy Mustang: that was wonderful honey.

Akari: really daddy? Can I show mommy when she gets home?

Roy Mustang: yea honey you can.

Akari: *walks to the door with her father kisses him on his check* be safe daddy see you when you and mommy come home.

Roy Mustang: ok sweetie be safe

Roy Mustang: *walks Back into that office* I am back honey

Astraia: *looks up* HI... *still has a pile of paperwork in front of her* I should be done with this by closing time. How is she doing?

Roy Mustang: she is doing fine you worry too much about her she has her dad's wits

Astraia: and his love for fire....I worry more for the house sometimes.

Roy Mustang: What Are you talking about I haven't made a spark in many years the last time I made one was on that really bad day you follows ~sigh~ and she is not going to burn the house down. You worry about that too much

Astraia: *nods* I know...I just can't help it*

Roy Mustang: need not worry she has your smarts

Astraia: Ok. I will try not to. So did you manage to safely make her lunch?

Roy Mustang: yea *looks away fast hoping she doesn't ask if I burned anything that he was cooking*

Astraia: That's good. Well...get back to work Fuhrer, and I'll get back to mine.

Roy Mustang: ok

Astraia: *after work*

Roy Mustang: *waits out for his wife*

Astraia: *Walks out and takes his hand and starts heading home*

Roy Mustang: Akari has something she would like to show you when we get home

Astraia: *looks at him* really? *starts walking faster*

Roy Mustang: yes she is really proud of it

Astraia: * walks home with Roy and walks in*

Roy Mustang: Akari we are home

Akari: * runs out* MOMMY DADDY WELCOME HOME

Roy Mustang: *picks up little Akari and kisses her*

Akari: * giggles and hugs him* Daddy...can I show mommy now?

Roy Mustang: yes baby you can

Akari: Ok...Daddy...holds me at this height but as far from you as possible ok.

Roy Mustang: ok baby

Astraia: * watches, afraid to say anything*

Roy Mustang: *looks at his wife* It is ok nothing to worry about there is no fire

Astraia: *Akari claps and touches herself* Ok Daddy...you can let me go now.

Roy Mustang: ok baby *lets go of Akari

Astraia: *Aia gasps* ROY! *sees Akari floating on air and goes quiet*

Roy Mustang: See I told you nothing to worry about

Astraia: S-she...she didn't make a circle Roy...

Roy Mustang: no just like me no circle

Astraia: *looks at him* Roy...she is only 5 years old... *Smiles at Akari* that's amazing dear.

Akari: * beams* YAY! *lowers herself to the ground*

Roy Mustang: you are 1 skilled alchemist baby

Akari: * snaps, creating a small ball of fire, and makes it take the form of Roy, perfectly now* Look Daddy... I can make you now.

Roy Mustang: that is amazing Akari

Akari: * smiles, changing the form to Aia* I can make mommy too...but I can't do it together yet

Roy Mustang: that's ok baby it takes practice

Astraia: *later that night, after Akari goes to bed* Roy...we need to talk

Roy Mustang: what is it honey

Astraia: Akari...she's 5 years old and doing alchemy without circles...how...and why...I'm really worried

Roy Mustang: I have been looking into that sweetie she is can transmute just like Edward Elric but her talents are very skilled for a 5 year old maybe it is time to take her to wo.............

Astraia: She is not going there....they will turn her into a lab rat and I won't have it. We can study it and see what we find.

Roy Mustang: she is almost the age of 6 what are we going to do then she is also goanna have to go to school

Astraia: she can go to school...she is still a kid...I just want to know what....oh god...Roy...that...that baby rabbit we got her that died...you don't think she...

Roy Mustang: no honey she wouldn't there's is no chance in hell that she could have

Astraia: but...it only had some toes cut off....what if...Roy...how...She could have...*puts her head in her hand* Oh god...

Roy Mustang: relax there is no worry with our baby

Astraia: *swallows* Yes...but...I just want to be sure...I'm going to check.... *goes to Akari's room and pulls the covers down to her feet, there are indeed a few toes missing, Aia pales and drops the cover back on the sleeping girl*

Roy Mustang: *walks in the door way of Akari's room*

Astraia: * turns and runs into him, hugging him close and crying*

Roy Mustang: *holds her agenst his chest* Are you goanna be ok Dear

Astraia: Let's go to bed...*doesn't try to move though*

Roy Mustang: *lifts his wife and carries her to bed*

Astraia: Roy...did you know?...about that you always dressed her...did you ever realize?

Roy Mustang: No not really.

Astraia: Roy… Our Baby Girl preformed Human Transmutation.

Roy Mustang: *walks into their room and put her on the bed and walks to his side and lies down* baby Worry about it in the morning. We need to go to sleep.

Astraia: Ok. *kisses her husband then goes to sleep*

Roy Mustang: *Falls asleep shortly after*

* * *

Ok well because I am not smart and by now we are missing piece we are going to end up skipping many more years for our next chapter. Don't kill me because if it my family never asks me what I am doing before unplugging of turning off my computer. So Chapter (will more intense then ever So stay tuned.)

~Sam~

~Epicness Production~


	10. INTRODUCING A NEW MEMBER!

*2 years later*

Astraia: Hey Baby. Isn't you boy the cutest thing you seen?

Roy Mustang: Yea he is goanna be quite the charmer when he gets to that age huh baby?

Astraia: *Aia laughs* Oh, I can see that. But that's after I keep you from burning all the boys to a crisp for looking at Akari.

Roy Mustang: *looks at his wife with a look like oh really*

Akari: * smiles at Roy and Aia*

Astraia: *looks at her daughter* Yeah...she is goanna be drop dead gorgeous...your goanna want to murder a lot of boys soon enough.

Roy Mustang: That is so not true

Astraia: *Aia is at sitting at home, playing with Kazuya. Akari is playing with them too*

Roy Mustang: *I am on the phone doing work on his day off*

Astraia: *Aia claps as Kazuya starts walking unsteadily on his feet*

Roy Mustang: *turns around looking at his family*

Astraia: *smiles* Roy...look...Kazuya is walking.... *Kazuya just landed in Akari's arms, and she picks him up, kissing him on the cheek, and starts playing with him*

Roy Mustang: *look at his son* wow now that is amazing

Astraia: What did they want Roy?

Roy Mustang: *hangs up the phone* it was nothing baby

Astraia: * keeps playing with her 2 children for a while longer then puts Kazuya to bed* Roy....now tell me why they called you on your day off.

Roy Mustang: They wanted me to go to eastern on the 17th of February I would have been gone a few days but I told them I would think about it and call them Monday with my answer

Astraia: Why this early...its November...couldn't they wait to ask?

Roy Mustang: They wanted to know now so they could plan ahead they know around this time I very busy with work and the family they wanted to know but that is not the only reason they called

Astraia: Why else did they call?

Roy Mustang: they want our baby girl to become a state Alch................

Astraia: NO

Astraia: YOU'RE LYING...why else did they call

Roy Mustang: that is why honey they want her in to be a state alchemist she is a prodigy just like Ed

Astraia: NO!! SHES ONLY 7!

Roy Mustang: I know honey

Astraia: Roy, you told them no right?

Roy Mustang: I said I would discuss with you on it because after all she is our child I think we should discuss that matter together and when she is not in the room

Astraia: Roy, my answer is no...She will not be a dog to them at the age of 7!

Roy Mustang: ok honey I will tell them on Monday ok sweeties

Astraia: Good. What are you going to say about February? Are you going?

Roy Mustang: I don't know baby I might

Astraia: *smiles* Ok I know you will come back to me...You are too stubborn to do anything else

Roy Mustang: I know baby

Astraia: should we go to bed then?

Roy Mustang: Yes honey we should

Astraia: *Aia gets to their room and goes to bed*

lockedup7: *walks in soon after and lies next to her*

*** Monday ****

Astraia: *Aia wakes up and looks at Roy*

Roy Mustang: *sleeping soundly*

Astraia: *shakes him* Roy, wake up baby

Roy Mustang: *opens 1 eye* looks at her

Astraia: Roy...Let me go in your place...in February. Let me go.

lockedup7: no honey they kids would need their mother right now

Astraia: *sighs* I know...but...I miss the action...Roy it's been 8 years since I've gone on a mission please...just 1 more

Roy Mustang: no there is one that is coming up and they request you

Astraia: Why didn't you tell me about it yet...? When is it? *looks excited*

Roy Mustang: I don't have those details yet

Astraia: * still looks excited* Oh...I get to fight again Roy! IM SO HAPPY

Roy Mustang: Yes baby

Astraia: *jumps at him, hugging him and kissing him passionately*

Roy Mustang: I love you baby

Astraia: I love you too...it really has been to long since they put me in the field

Roy Mustang: I know

Astraia: well go call work...tell them your answers...and find out when and where I'm going...

Roy Mustang: Ok baby

Roy Mustang: * goes in to his office at home and calls work*

Astraia: *Aia goes to take care of Kazuya who started crying and make breakfast for everyone. Akari comes to the kitchen too, waiting for breakfast*

Roy Mustang: Talking on the phone with the members of the military

Astraia: *Aia plays with Akari and Kazuya in the living room again after breakfast, the baby walking more steadily, and Akari and Aia are making him "fly" and spinning him around and tossing up him slightly in the air*

Roy Mustang: *hello king yes I will be going on that mission you gave me~* Sitting in his office with the door shut*~yea and the wife said yea she not letting her become a state. I think she should but I am not going to go agenst her she seem to get touchy whenever I bring it up. ~pause~ exactly she is a talented little kid but Aia doesn't want it she wants her to grow up as a normal child. But she doesn't want to face that she has a gift me and her have. ~* ~now the next topic I have~*

Astraia: *keeps playing with the 2 children, waiting for Roy to come back out*

lockedup7: *yes now about the mission for my wife*

Akari: *Akari tilts her head* Daddy is talking about you Mommy. Something about a mission.

Astraia: *looks at her wondering how she heard that, but Akari has so many talents it doesn't really bother her as much as it should*

Akari: * goes back to playing with Kazuya again*

Astraia: * sits there, waiting for Roy to come out now*

Roy Mustang: *still talking on the phone*~yea can you ship all information on location and details to my office later today and I will get them first thing tomorrow I am out of the office today. ~pause~ yea I am only out because of my last mission. Yea the one that she doesn't know I went on but luckily it was nothing to big. ~pauses~ yea just some minor scratches a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. ~

Astraia*Get up for the floor walks upstairs to their bed room and leans on the wall to hear his conversation.

Roy Mustang:*still on the phone* ~ yes king I will read though documents thoroughly and thanks for keeping what I just told you a secret Astraia would kill me if she found out that is the real reason I am off work this week. ~pauses~ hmm…~pauses~ got it… ~pauses again~ yes sir! Goodbye. *hangs up the phone*

Astraia: *Still leans on the wall and when she hears him hang up she slips Away From the wall, and goes to wait in his home office for the information he was suppose to be getting today*

Roy Mustang: *walks out of his bed room and goes to his home office he built when Akari was still a new born baby* Aia? What are you doing in hear…

Astraia: Roy I overheard you on the phone…. I know why you are home…

Roy Mustang:*looks away* so then you heard that little list I guess?

Astraia: Yes. I did. And now I know why you were in pain when you were sleeping. You never took care of you broken ribs or the dislocation did you?

Roy Mustang: *shuts his office door but doesn't say a word after*

Astraia: Roy answers me. Did you or did you not get help for you broken ribs or dislocation?

Roy Mustang: No… I didn't. I didn't think it was necessary.

Astraia: ROY YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF BY DOING THAT…. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THAT ROY…?

Roy Mustang: WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO AIA HUH? YOU STILL CANT WORK YET AND SOMEONE HAS TO WORK FOR NOW TO KEEP THIS HOUSE AND THE FOOD ON THE TABLE!

Astraia: WHAT I WANT IS FOR YOU TO TELL ME THESE THINGS ROY. FOR ALL I KNOW WHEN WE GO TO BED TO NIGHT YOUR RIBS COULD PUNCTURE A HOLE IN YOUR LUNG. WELL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY YOU ARE STAYING HOME WE ARE GOING TO THE DOCTOERS AND GETTING IT TAKEN CARE OF PROPERLY I WILL FIX IT SO YOU WONT HAVE A BAD NIGHT TONIGHT WHEN WEGO TO BED GOT IT.

* * *

Ok I am making this chapter into 2 halves. I will try to get the last half up soon and then continue on with the original plot. So I hope you enjoyed this part and hope to upload soon.

~Sam~

~Epicness Productions~


	11. INTRODUCING A NEW MEMBER! pt2

Ok Hey Guys this is a little more of Chapter 10. And just to say something I learned not to do these stories when I am half asleep!!! But thanks To A Very Dear and wonderful Friend Who is also a writer of this story Point out a mistake or two I was able to change it and have it make since so thanks A million!!!!

~Sam~

~Epicness Production~

* * *

Roy Mustang: *shuts his office door but doesn't say a word after*

Astraia: Roy answers me. Did you or did you not get help for you broken ribs or dislocation?

Roy Mustang: No… I didn't. I didn't think it was necessary.

Astraia: ROY YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF BY DOING THAT…. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THAT ROY…?

Roy Mustang: WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO AIA HUH? YOU STILL CANT WORK YET AND SOMEONE HAS TO WORK FOR NOW TO KEEP THIS HOUSE AND THE FOOD ON THE TABLE!

Astraia: WHAT I WANT IS FOR YOU TO TELL ME THESE THINGS ROY. FOR ALL I KNOW WHEN WE GO TO BED TONIGHT YOUR RIBS COULD PUNCTURE A HOLE IN YOUR LUNG. WELL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY YOU ARE STAYING HOME WE ARE GOING TO THE DOCTOERS AND GETTING IT TAKEN CARE OF PROPERLY I WILL FIX IT SO YOU WONT HAVE A BAD NIGHT TONIGHT WHEN WE GO TO BED GOT IT.

Roy Mustang: IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT AIA!!!!! WILL YOU LET ME DO THIS ON MY OWN FOR ONCE OK IT WILL BE FINE OK DON 'T WORRY!!! THAT SEEM TO BE THE ONLY WAY WE TALKIS WHEN WE ARE FIGHTING ABOUT SOMETHING STUPID OR YOU ARE ALL TOO WORRIED ABOUT ME…..OK FOR ONCE I WISH WE DIDN'T HAVE TO FIGHT. (Opens his office door and goes down stairs and gets his coat) DON'T BOTHIER TO COME LOOKING FOR ME. I MIGHT NOT EVEN COME HOME!!!! (Opens the front door walks out and slams it shut)

Astraia: ~thinking~ how can I not worry Roy I been doing it since I first saw you on death's door.

Akari: (walks up to her mom) Mommy….? Why did daddy leave? Did I do something wrong?

Astraia: No Baby… He just needs some time to think that's all. He has a lot of stuff on his mind. Why don't you go get your brother and I will start some dinner ok baby.

Akari: Ok Mom (goes to grab her baby brother)

Astraia (Walks into the kitchen and starts making dinner for the 3 of them)

***Meanwhile in a Bar***

Roy Mustang: (Slurring his words quite a bit) I don't understand what she would even start with that bull

Bar Tender: Well Maybe she is just one of those girls who worry about their husbands that are in the military like you are. Do You Have kids?

Roy Mustang: Yea 2 a new Born son and a 13 year old Daughter.

Bar Tender: Well there is another reason. She might also want you to live for you to see your children grow up get married and have kids of their own.

Roy Mustang: I never thought about it that way.

Bar Tender: Well there you go. You know if I were you I would go back to her and apologize.

Roy Mustang: Your Right I should (stubbles out of the bar and into his car) Where are my keys……..

***Back to the Mustang house***

Akari: (carry's her Brother into the Kitchen) Mom he is getting heavy.

Astraia: (cooking dinner) Of Course he is getting heavy he is growing.

Akari: Oh Ok (walks over to his high chair and places him in it before going to sit in her chair at the table)

Astraia: Alright Kids Dinners Done (carry's 3 bowls to the table. Give one to Kazu and one to Akari taking the other one for herself)

Akari: (eats and finishes her dinner before going upstairs to get ready to bed)

Kazu: (Playing in his food and eats some of it.)

Roy Mustang: found them ha-ha ok now to get home (puts the key in the ignition after missing many times (* ok everyone don't drive drunk don't be like Roy because he could get into a car accident and Terrible thing will happen. And if you do go out drinking after this and drive home which I hope you all don't, DON'T BLAME ME!!!!!!)* Puts the Car in drive and drives home)

Astraia: (Cleans up dinner and Her Son before putting him and her daughter to bed. She soon goes to bed herself hoping that Roy makes it home safe.)

*Midnight that same night*

Roy Mustang: (Pulls in the driveway turns off the car gets out and heads into the house)

Astraia: (sound asleep when Roy walks in the house)

Roy Mustang: (walks in the house and hits into a table) Ow!!!!! Who put a table there? (Walks up the stair to his room falling a few times) (* ok how does this not wake the family up honestly if it was me I would have woken up! Oh well.*)

Astraia: (stirs a little but doesn't wake up)

Roy Mustang: (finally catches his footing, walks up the stairs and into his room to fall on the bed and goes to sleep)

Astraia: (Dreaming) No Roy don't you die on me!!!!! No why drive. Don't go ROY!!! (Wakes up screaming)

Roy Mustang: (sound asleep because he is far too drunk to even wake up to that. *~I think the only way Roy is waking up is to throw up*~)

Astraia: (looks next to her to see Roy Sound Asleep) it was…… just a dream (kisses Roy on the head and falls back to sleep)

*The Next Morning*

Kazu: (starts crying)

Astraia: (wakes up to Kazu. Gets out of bed to go get there baby boy and wake up her daughter) Akari… honey wake up….. Time to eat …

Akari: (looks with sleepy eyes) ok mom

Astraia: (walks back into her room walks over to Roy Side of Bed) Roy Wake up….

Roy Mustang: (Doesn't wake up)

Astraia: ROY!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!

Roy Mustang: (Still doesn't wake up)

Astraia: (starts to get worried) ROY MUSTANG!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!

Roy Mustang: (stirs a little) Will you leave me alone

Astraia: ~sighs~ Roy Get up please

Roy Mustang: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!

Astraia: Fine I will be back in a while you better get up then.

Roy Mustang: Whatever (Falls Back to sleep)

Astraia: (walks down stairs and starts breakfast)

Akari: (walks down stairs in the Kitchen) I take it daddy is home.

Astraia: (Nods) Yes. What gave you the conclusion?

Akari: The Yelling early in the morning and the smell of alcohol.

Astraia: (finish making breakfast and put it on the table) Oh really. Makes me wonder where he goes when he leave this house late at night.

Akari: Mom? You Ok?

Astraia: Yes Fine sweetie. Go on and eat I am going to have a talk with your father.

Akari: Ok mom (Gives a little bit of food to her baby brother and some to herself. She ate with peace except from the occasional food thrown at her by her brother)

Astraia: (walks upstairs and into her bed room) Roy I need to talk to you. (Walks up to the bed and sits at the end of the bed)

Roy Mustang ~Coughs a bit~

Astraia: Roy do you see yourself now? You can't even get up and go to work let alone get down stairs.

Roy Mustang: So what's your point?

Astraia: tell me Roy where did you go last night

Roy Mustang: Why Do you care?

Astraia: Because what I see are 2 wonderful gift the man of my dreams gave me. And I know that though 2 kids are the one thing you love most Roy. Now please tell me where you went last night because Akari smelt Alcohol this morning.

Roy Mustang: You got that right I went to the bar and drank my wonderful problems away

Astraia: How much did you have to drink?

Roy Mustang: I Don't Know I lost count after 15.

Astraia: and let me Guess you drove home drunk am I correct?

Roy Mustang: Yepperohoo

Astraia: Roy that very Dangerous you could have died or worse

Roy Mustang: ~Coughs~ is there a point to this.

Astraia: Roy please look at me.

Roy Mustang: ~coughs again~ why should I?

Astraia: Just please Roy look at me

Roy Mustang: Fine (Rolls over and looks at Aia)

Astraia: (Smiles and walks into the bath room and grabs a wet face cloth walks back into their room and wipes Roy's Face that has blood on it from coughing and the throw up from drinking.) Roy Let me help you please. Let's go to the doctors and see if you can go to work Monday. Please Roy for me.

Roy Mustang: ~coughs~ Fine

Astraia: Alright you stay here ok I need to make a phone call then I will be back up

Roy Mustang: Yep Whatever (Rolls over and goes back to sleep)

Astraia: (smiles. Leans over and kisses his head and walks out of there room and goes calls the doctor's office ~hello this is Astraia Mustang calling for my husband Roy. Yes ….well he seems to be doing ok but apparently he been going around with some broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Yes…. Hmm….. Thank you ….. See you then …. Goodbye~ (hangs up the phone and goes down stairs) Akari you are goanna have to watch your little brother for a few hours

Akari: Ok Mom.

Astraia: (walks back upstairs and into their room) Roy…Darling wake up….

Roy Mustang: (opens his eyes and then closes them again)

Astraia: Oh No Roy Come on out of bed you can sleep on the way to the Doctors

Roy Mustang: (groans. Rolls out of bed and fall on to the floor)

Astraia: (laughs A little then help him up) Now do you wish you didn't drink

Roy Mustang: WILL YOU LET GO OF ME I CAN WALK ON MY OWN.

Astraia: (still smiling and lets him go) Fine

Roy Mustang: (stumbles out their room and falls down the stairs)

Astraia: (Follows Roy Not far from him till he fell down the stairs then rushes to him) Roy Are…. Are you ok?

Roy Mustang: I AM FINE!!!

Astraia: Do you want help getting up?

Roy Mustang: NO I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN

Astraia: (thinking) ~Roy you're pushing me away… can you see that? ~

Roy Mustang: (struggles to his feet but gets there and continues to the car)

Astraia: (walk behind him to the car)

Roy Mustang: (Opens the passenger door. Gets in then falls asleep)

Astraia: (Gets in the driver's door and drives off to the doctors)

*A few hours later*

Astraia: (pulls into the driveway)

Akari: (ears the car pulling in)

Astraia: (gets out of the car and walks in the house) Akari I am home…

Akari: (picks up her brother and walk out of the living to go say hi to her mom) Hi mom… where's dad?

Astraia: At work because he won't listen to anyone.

Akari: That sounds like dad...

Astraia: Anyways what do you guys want for lunch?

Akari: Grilled Cheese sandwiches

Kazu: (laughing and clapping his hands)

Astraia: (looks at her son) well I guess that settles it

*meanwhile at HQ*

Roy Mustang: (looking at the paperwork that the king sent him)

* * *

Ok well i am now Done it took me way to long to get this done and i am done for a few hours so anyways look for chapter 11. Yes we are moving on to chapter 11 YAY ^_^

~Sam~

~Epicness Productions~


	12. The Price that was paid to keep her fam

Wow guys honestly we are almost done with this story and I actually mean that… I want to thank Everyone for reading it to this point my partner in making this and I appreciate it a whole lot….And for everyone reading now I will tell you something my BFF who plays a few to almost all the characters in this doesn't always know what is coming because she hasn't seen this in months and I been adding cool twists in it. So again that you all so much and keep reading.

~Sam~

~Epicness Productions~

* * *

*meanwhile at HQ*

Roy Mustang: *looking at the paperwork that the king sent him*

Hawkeye: *Knocks on his door* Sir!

Roy Mustang: Come in.

Hawkeye: The Car is ready to take home.

Roy Mustang: Thank you Hawkeye. *gets up and walk out his office door and to car*

Hawkeye: *follows him out the door, down stairs and to car*

Roy Mustang: *gets in the car*

Hawkeye:* gets in the car and drives off* Sir!?

Roy Mustang: What is it Riza?

Hawkeye: You seemed worried. Is it about Aia's Mission?

Roy Mustang: Yes it is. The mission is to hunt down Edward Elric and that scares me because he will never come back unless one of them is dead. But I am just afraid that she might die.

Hawkeye: She is a strong person Sir I don't she would leave you alone with the misfit daughter of yours and your young son.

Roy Mustang: Maybe you're right. There is probably nothing to worry about.

Hawkeye:*pulls up the his house*

Roy Mustang: thank you Riza.

Hawkeye: it is not a problem Sir. Now go to your family

Astraia: *in the kitchen cooking lunch for her kids*

Akari:*looks out the window* Mom! Daddy is home

Astraia:*turns off the stove and putting 2 grilled cheese on a couple of plates. Puts one on the table and the other in a high chair for Kazu* Come and eat Akari!

Akari: Ok…. *jumps from the window seat and walks into the kitchen to eat her lunch.*

Astraia:*smiles at her two kids then walks out of the room*

Roy Mustang: *gets out of the car and walks in the house now the he is sober* Hi Kids. * walks up stairs looking for Aia.*

Astraia:* in the bedroom sitting on the bed crying on the bed*

Akari: Hi dad! * goes back eating*

Roy Mustang: *Walks in the bedroom* Aia…?

Astraia:*looks up* R-Roy…

Roy Mustang:*Walks and sits next to her* What's Wrong?

Astraia: Roy you never listen and it is driving me away from you. You are always in and out of hospitals and doctors' offices since the moment I said yes to marry you. *Crying even harder.*and the only the time you ever taking time off work is to recover from some dangerous mission that you tell me I have nothing to fear.

Roy Mustang: I Am Sorry for the pain I have cause *places a folder on the bed then walks out of the room and out of the house gets in the car and drives off.*

Astraia:*looks at the folder he left on the bed* Mission information? So this is why you wanted to go to the office today.

Roy Mustang: *drives to the store for some chips then drive back home*

Astraia: *walks down stairs and into the kitchen* Hey Akari…. Have you seen your father?

Akari: well he left the house and took the car. Mom you don't think he….

Astraia: I hope he didn't it is far too early to.

Roy Mustang:* a couple of hours later pull into the driveway of the house*

Astraia: I do hope he is not. That will end up hurting him more.

Akari: Let's say he is and he walks through that door now what would you do?

Astraia: I don't know baby girl. I don't want him going out like last night when I am gone for a few days.

Roy Mustang: * gets out of the car and walks through the door* I am home!

Astraia:*hears Roy's Voice then runs to the door and hugs him*

Roy Mustang: uh… I didn't think I was gone that long.

Astraia:*pulls Back from hugging him* Where did you go my Love?

Roy Mustang: To the Store….

Astraia: *sighs in relief*

Roy Mustang: Aia…? Are you ok?

Astraia: Yes… I am fine…

Roy Mustang: Are you sure you looked like you were ready to yell at me for something.

Astraia: No Roy I am fine Guess I am getting kind of nervous for tomorrow…

Roy Mustang: *walks into the kitchen to put his snacks away* Why don't you go relax and take a nap. We will be fine.

Astraia: Ok… * Gives Roy a kiss and kisses her two kids then goes upstairs into her bedroom and goes lie down and falls asleep*

Roy Mustang: Alright now why don't we go watch some TV?

Akari: Yea I guess *goes and grabs her Baby Brother. Then walks into the living room*

Roy Mustang:*Walks in to the living room *

(*ok well they watched TV for a long time and by like 7pm they were hungry and Aia has just woken up. Ha-ha to much stress on her I guess. Well let's see she has her daughter and her son. Then there is her Husband who thinks he is still a child and goes out drinking all hours of the night of well let's move to Monday when she leave and he goes off to work. Btw he drops Akari off at school every day on his way to work and is with his son*)

**Monday**

Roy Mustang: *Sound asleep still like always*

Astraia: * up and ready to leave on her mission today getting breakfast ready for her family* Akari get your brother and come down and eat

Akari:*rolls out of bed goes into her brother bed room to get him for breakfast and goes downstairs to eat* there you go Kazu. Um... mommy where is daddy?

Astraia: Probably still sleeping he was up pretty late coughing up a lung. I will go wake him up and get everything ready for him before I leave.

Akari: Do you have to go mom?

Astraia: Yes baby don't worry I will be back in a few days (Smiles)

Akari: ok * sits down and eats her breakfast*

Astraia: *goes upstairs into her room and sits on the bed* Roy. Sweetie it is time to wake up.

Roy Mustang:*groans*

Astraia: Come on Roy I know you haven't had much sleep but you have to get Akari to school and go to work.

Roy Mustang: *rolls over and looks at her with sleepy eyes*Alright Baby *Rolls Back over and gets out of bed and goes down stairs with his family*

Astraia: *Sets his uniform on the bed for him then goes downstairs to the kitchen* Roy will you be…

Roy Mustang: Don't worry Honey nothing can go wrong.

Astraia: Alright *kisses her 2 kids then Roy Before leaving* I will be back in a few days *gets into the cab and goes off to the train station*

Roy Mustang: Alright Akari hurry up and eat so I can get you to school on time.

Akari: Alright daddy.*Eats her breakfast then goes upstairs and gets dressed for school*

Roy Mustang: *eats his breakfast then puts his and his sons dish in the sink grabs his son get him ready then himself*

Akari: Ok Ready Daddy!

Roy Mustang: Alright *grabs his son and goes downstairs* alright lets go *walks out to the car*

Akari: *shuts the door behind her and gets in the car*

Roy Mustang:*Straps his son in his car seat and then drops Akari off at school then drops Kazuya off at gracias before going to work himself.*

*a few days later*

Roy Mustang:*waiting at the train station for his wife*

Akari: *waiting at the train station with her dad when the train pulls in*

Conductor: Are you Roy Mustang?

Roy Mustang: Yes.

Conductor:*shouts to 2 people carrying a box to bring it over here*

Roy Mustang: Thank you.

Akari: Dad? What's in the box?

Roy Mustang: I don't know baby hold on and let me read the note ok baby girl

Echo of Edwards Voice: I am sorry to leave this burden on you. I am sorry for sending you back the body of your dear wife. I know that you guys have great kids and I know you wanted her to see them grow up but, this was my last option. But I will return to my Dads house. I got my brother back but I didn't want at the extent of you losing Aia.

~Edward Elric~

Akari: * looks closer at the wood, finds a knothole and tries to look into the box then backs away surprised, seeing that there's a person in it*

Roy Mustang: Akari come here now please

Akari: *walks over to him* there's a person in there...

Roy Mustang: Baby the first thing we are doing today is putting this in the trunk and going to a cemetery I will tell you more later but for now help dad with loading it

Akari: *helps him load it, knowing he will talk when he wants to gets in the car* Daddy...why is there a person in the box...shouldn't we let them out

Roy Mustang: No baby that person is Dead *starts to cry a little*

Akari: *looks down* Oh...*looks up at Roy, surprised since she has never seen him cry before* Daddy, what's wrong?

Roy Mustang: Well sweetie this is goanna be hard for me to tell you this

Akari: * stares at him, tears coming into her eyes, figuring it out* its mommy in there...isn't it.

Roy Mustang: Yes baby girl unfortunately

Akari: *Akari looks at him* Daddy stop the car.

Roy Mustang: *stops the car* Baby what's wrong

Astraia: *Akari crawls into his lap, hugging him and burying her head into his shoulder*

Roy Mustang: It is ok baby mommy is in a better place.

Akari: * cries into his shoulder* Daddy...aren't...aren't you sad? I... want to comfort you too....

Roy Mustang: it is ok baby remember this she is always with you

Akari: Daddy...surely you want to cry...please...crying alone...its so much worse....you need someone to lean on sometimes..I'm right here for you.

Roy Mustang: don't worry baby the only problem I have to tell your brother when he is a bit older

Akari: *Akari stares at him tears rolling down her face* How can you not cry.*goes back to her seat and looks out the window*

Roy Mustang: baby I am crying it is hard for a man to really cry

Akari: * keeps looking out the window, balling her eyes out but not turning around, afraid of what she might say right now* ~how can he say he's crying..And that its hard for men to cry....Mommy isn't coming back ever again~

Roy Mustang: I know Baby girl... *to himself*if she just listen to me and stayed home this would have never happened

Akari: *refuses to look at him the rest of the ride*Daddy...she deserves a good funeral...not just us 2 to see her off...*starts crying hard again*

Roy Mustang: don't worry baby I am goanna take of the funeral for her it will be one that very special

Akari: *looks over at him her face all red from crying and her eyes super puffy as they pull up to Gracia's. She runs out and knocks on the door Runs into Gracia the moment she opens the door and starts crying again*

Gracia: * picks her up* Roy, what happened? *patting Akari's back and rubbing it*

Roy Mustang: When we went to pick Astraia there was a casket on the train suppose to be delivered to me by Ed He left a note turns out Ed Killed Astraia.

Gracia: * looks at him* Oh, how awful...Come in Roy come in.*steps back to let him inside* don't hide your tears here...I know how you feel if anyone does

Roy Mustang: Thank you Gracia * walks in and picks up his kids*

Akari: *clings to him and Kazuya leans against him looks up* are we going home now?

Roy Mustang: Not yet I am goanna talk with Gracia a bit why don't you and your broth go play with elica

Akari: *lets go reluctantly and takes Kazuya and goes to find Elicia*

Gracia: *motions for him to sit down*

Roy Mustang: *sits down* I don't know what I am goanna do Gracia

Gracia: *smiles sadly* you are going to raise your children Roy. You are going to keep on living and prove she didn't die in vain

Roy Mustang: That I can do but I am always leaving on short notice. Being further and all

Gracia: Roy...you can't leave them...especially Kazuya...not the next year...you can't go on any missions for a while. Send your 2nd in command until he is old enough to take care of himself...yes... I realize how long that will be but you must

Roy Mustang: I know but I don't know the first thing about raising kids

Gracia: I'm a call away Roy. *pats his back* Roy...I know it's hard, but it really is ok to cry.

Roy Mustang: *starts crying*

Gracia: *pats and rubs his back* that's it, let it out

Roy Mustang: I don't know what I am going to-do Akari will be turning the age that she will have to take that alchemy exam and Kazuya is only 1

Gracia: *pats him and keeps rubbing his back* you will figure it out...now isn't the time for that...Now is the time to grieve Roy...let go of the future for right now...

Roy Mustang: your right Gracia.... right now I gatta think about the kids. Am I right with that at least?

Gracia: *shakes her head* No Roy...Akari and Kazuya will stay here tonight...You need to think about Astraia and grieve...it's not healthy to ignore what happened

Roy Mustang: *looks at her* are you sure this is the right thing Gracia

Gracia: Yes. Grieve for her Roy. Only then can you move on.

Roy Mustang: ok there is 1 more problem

Gracia: What is that Roy?

Roy Mustang: It is in the trunk of my car

Gracia: Aia I presume?

Roy Mustang: Yea

Gracia: * nods* Stay here tonight then Roy...Akari could use the comfort...and just let it out. Cry for her.

Roy Mustang: Ok thank you Gracia

Gracia: *smiles and walks out giving him privacy to grieve*

* * *

Ok guys that is the end of that it is going to get harder for me to upload because Monday March 22, 2010 I have track practice right after school. So just keep out on the lookout. Hope you all enjoy!

~Sam~  
~Epicness Production~


	13. 3 Long years later

Hey Guys! Wow I am really glad that my story has as many views at it does. I thought I would get a couple but not this much. OK now I know this one is a bit short compared to my recent uploads. Well this is because the next chapter is already done pretty much with the length and I thought it would be good to cut short. So without further ado I Clam this Chapter 12.

~Sam~  
~Epicness Production~

* * *

**** 3 years later ****

Akari: *wakes up and goes downstairs and makes breakfast since Roy is still lazy and sleeps in* Dad! Get up and get Kazu dressed

Roy Mustang: *wakes up*. Walks in to Kazuya room* wake up Son. *gets baby dressed for the Day*

Akari: *puts the food on the table* Seriously, I would have thought you can get up on your own now? Still need to have someone wake you up.

Roy Mustang: Sorry baby I been working at nights as well

Akari: *laughs and starts feeding Kazuya* Well I can take Kazu over to Aunt Gracia's today... I have my alchemist test finally

Roy Mustang: you may be the age but don't forget you are not the only one taking the test take your time with it

Akari: Of course father...but I've had 5 years practicing since I saw the gate. I have more control over my power than most of the military.

Roy Mustang: not as much as your old man though

Akari: Someday dad...some day

Roy Mustang: remember if you pass today you work as a state alchemist under me

Akari: *Sighs* I know Dad. I will see you later. I need to go take Kazu to Aunt Gracia's.

Roy Mustang: ok baby love you both

Akari: I love you too Dad. *settles Kazuya on her hip and walks out and to Gracia's and drops him off, then walks to HQ for her test*

Roy Mustang: *walks in to his office and sits looks over at the empty desk*

Akari: *flies thru her test with no problem just as she thought and makes her way to his office and knocks on the door*

Roy Mustang: Come in

Akari: *walks in* HI dad. *looks at the smaller desk and frowns slightly*

Roy Mustang: do you know who that desk belong to Akari?

Akari: Of course I do. It was Mom's.

Roy Mustang: right no one has touched it is the way she left it

Akari: Oh dad...how you must miss her.

Roy Mustang: I do sweetie that's why I never let any go near or touch that desk

Akari: *walks up to him and hugs him tightly* Dad...you're doing a great job...raising us...you're doing great.

Roy Mustang: thank you baby *kisses his baby picks her up and sits her on his lap just as he used to do*how did your test go today

Akari: *laughs* Oh well I passed of course...even though the results won't be out until tomorrow

Roy Mustang: Good Job honey you goanna head to gracias or do you want to do something funny with your old man

Akari: *smirks like Aia used to* Funny? OOH a prank? I Want in.

Roy Mustang: lol just like always *looks at his baby girl* Akari you know you look just like your mother

Akari: * looks back* I know, you tell me that so often. Now about this prank. Details Dad.

Roy Mustang: always detail with you too you and your momma. Always derived me crazy when you were little

Akari: *smiles* really. *remembers the prank she wants to help with and stamps her foot* Daddy! Please...let me help with the prank.

Roy Mustang: ok baby but I thought we take a visit a couple places first

Akari: Ok *takes his hand*

Roy Mustang: *gets in the car with his baby girl*

Akari: *looks around* Dad...what's going on?

Roy Mustang: *arrived at Eds house* nothing Baby! Hey Ed we need to talk later

Edward Elric: *swallows* Yes sir.

Akari: *looks at him suspicious* now I know something is up...

Roy Mustang: Ed do your father what we are doing here?

Edward Elric: * looks around* um...I'll go let him know. *runs to tell hohenheim they came*

Roy Mustang: *looks at his daughter*

Akari: *watches him suspiciously*

Roy Mustang: Are you ready Akari?

Akari: Yes....

Roy Mustang: *walking into see hohenheim house*

Akari: *follows Roy*

Roy Mustang: Ed how is your brother Al?

Edward Elric: *looks at him* He is doing good.

Roy Mustang: where is he Al Hasn't seen Akari in a while?

Akari: *smiles* Al? Oh dad...I'm going to run on ahead and find him. Bye Ed-nii-san.*runs off in search of Al*

Roy Mustang: well now that she is gone. Do you know why I want to talk you?

Edward Elric: *looks down* your wife?

Roy Mustang: Yea well that too but your alchemy exam

Edward Elric: what about my alchemy exam? I passed it years ago Mustang.

Roy Mustang: yea well there is a new rule you must take it every year now

Edward Elric: Ok, no problem. I can do that.

Roy Mustang: ageist my daughter

Edward Elric: *laughs* Ok...shouldn't be that bad.

Roy Mustang: she is only 10 and already a state alchemist Ed or have you forgotten

Edward Elric: of course I haven't

Roy Mustang: yes you have you haven't seen or talked to her in years

Edward Elric: I saw her less than a month ago.

Roy Mustang: yea that's what they all say after killing her mother and shipping the body back

Edward Elric: Damn you I tried to heal her!!!!

Roy Mustang: Well Mission failed Ed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward Elric: Do you honestly think I wanted to send you a dead body....to have to deal with it...to make you know that the person who killed her shipped her back to you...I DID IT BECAUSE SHE MADE ME PROMISE *starts crying*

Roy Mustang: DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DEAL WITH FOR AKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH SEEING SOMETHING LIKE THAT. ED YOU ARE SOO DEAD FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward Elric: YOUR THE ONE THAT SENT HER ON THAT MISSION!!!!!! I DID EVERYTHING I COULD THINK OF TO TRY AND SAVE HER!!! SHE MADE ME SEND HER BACK BECAUSE SHE PROMISED TO RETURN

Roy Mustang: EDWARD YOU ARE SOOO DEAD EVEN IF SHE MADE YOU PROMISE TO SEND HER DEAD BODY BACK TO ME. MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITTED TIL AKARI WENT TO SCHOOL YOU DUMB MOTHER FUCKER

Edward Elric: OH AND NOW YOU CAN HONESTLY DELUDE YOURSELF INTO THINKING YOU WOULDNT HAVE GONE LOOKING FOR HER WHEN SHE DIDNT GET OFF THE TRAIN AND YOU HAD NO WORD FROM HER IN THE MAIL?

Roy Mustang: IT DOESNT MATTER YOU COULD HAVE WRITTEN A LETTER SAYING IT OK THEN I WOULD HAVE LEFT THE KIDS WITH GREACIA SO I COULD GET HER AND THEN MAYBE KICK YOUR ASS

Edward Elric: Why are you still nursing this hurt Roy...I'm sorry it happened this way but it's been 3 years

Roy Mustang: *sigh* I know it was 3 years ago but still Akari will never be the same again my 4 year old son will never know his mother cause she died when he was 1. Ever think about that Edward?

Edward Elric: Yes, I did think about it....it's why I tried to heal her...I'm sorry it didn't work.

Roy Mustang: was that before or after you killed her Ed?

Edward Elric: I stabbed her yes...I didn't think it was on anything vital and I tried to heal her right after.

Roy Mustang: THAT DOESNT ANSWER MY QUESTION EDWARD WAS THAT BEFORE OR AFTER YOU STABED HER

Edward Elric: after....she was trying to kill me too if you don't remember!

Roy Mustang: I WAS NEVER THERE EDWARD

Edward Elric: YOU GAVE HER THE MISSION DIDNT YOU!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT IT WAS

Roy Mustang: I TOLD HER NOT TO GO EDWARD OK.... I HAD A DERAM WHEN I WAS OUT OF THE OFFICE FOR 5 AND A HALF YEARS ED.... I ASKED HER NOT TO GO. I WANTED HER TO BE ABLE TO SEE HER KIDS GROW UP.

Edward Elric: I did too...you think I don't have a heart? I did what I could...I wanted to her to live and watch them grow...*falls to his knees* I'm sorry....please...

Roy Mustang: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ED? HOW DO I TELL MY SON WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS FUCKING MOTHER.

Edward Elric: *Ed bows his head* I don't know....just kill me...please...

Akari: *is watching but too far away for them to see*

Roy Mustang: what good would that do Ed you are still just a kid Edward. What good that do think about your brother Ed Akari what would happen if you died Akari thinks of you as an older brother

Edward Elric: *Ed keeps his head bowed* I know...but I can't take it anymore.....I hear her every time I try to sleep....please...kill me mustang.

Roy Mustang: no do you really want Akari to suffer anymore then she already has she has finally moved on

Edward Elric: *looks up finally, his eyes look haunted* If you don't...I will once you leave.

Roy Mustang: no Edward I have a way to stop the horror. Ed all you do is run from what you have done. I am ending now Ed

Edward Elric: I can't run from it Roy....please....

Roy Mustang: no I we are going to be in town for a few days so I can talk to your father about what I have planed

Edward Elric: Roy...for the sake of Akari I won't do anything today....but since you said no...I'm going to end it tomorrow...I cant take hearing Aia anymore....

Roy Mustang: ED YOU DO AND YOU WILL ONLY BE HURTING AKARI DO YOU WANT HER TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN EDWARD? DO YOU REALLY? SHE LOVES YOU AND YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF AND CAUSE HER MORE PAIN THEN EVER .SEREOUSLY ED THINK ABOUT THAT WHILE WE ARE IN TOWN I WILL TALK TO YOUR FATHER AND THEN I WILL TALK TO YOU THE DAY BEFORE WE GO BACK TO CENTEREL TO SEE MY SON

Akari: *walks up, having heard that end bit* Dad...it's alright...I can understand. He finally snapped. *smiles at Ed and snaps, sending him up in flames, a couple tears in her eyes* Good-bye Ed-nii-san

Roy Mustang: AKARI NO

* * *

OMG OMG OMG WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? TUNED IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT

~Sam~

~Epicness Productions~


	14. What was the Price He Paid?

Akari: *Akari makes sure Ed keeps burning at looks at Roy* Dad...you should have respected his wishes...he really was going to end it all...this is a much cleaner way.

Roy Mustang: *STOPS HER AND PUT HIM OUT TO KEEP HIM ALIVE* AKARI NO DONT DO THE SAME THING I DID WHEN MY BEST FRIEND THAT I LOVED LIKE A BROTHER KILLED MY MOTHER AND FATHER

Akari: *Akari glares at him* I know exactly what I'm doing. *snaps again, sending Ed back into flames, making he quickly turn into a pile of ash with 2 auto mail parts on top*

Roy Mustang: KARI THERE IS ONE REASON WHY YOUR MOTHER DIED AND IT WASNT HIM THAT WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL HIM...

Akari: yes it was. He told me what she said. He hit her major organs with his attack...MOM TOLD HIM HERSELF BEFORE SHE DIED

Roy Mustang: THAT IS NOT TRUE AKARI OK THAT NOT TURE HE NEVER DID! YOUR MOM WAS VERY SICK! SHE HID IT FROM YOU AND YOUR BROTHER MORE IMPORTANTLY SHE HID IT FROM ME TIL THE DAY SHE LEFT ON THAT MISSION

Akari: ED WAS STILL GONNA BE EATING HIS HEART OUT EVEN IF YOU TOLD HIM!! WHY MAKE HIM KEEP SUFFERING WHEN HE REGRETS IT SO MUCH!! YOU THINK HE WAS CRUEL FOR FIGHTING MOM, WHAT ABOUT YOU FOR MAKING A BOY KEEP SUFFERING LIKE THAT!!!! *turns and runs back to the house*

Roy Mustang: AKARI WAIT

Akari: *runs into the house and finds Al and hugs him* I'm sorry...

Roy Mustang: *walks to the house Hohenheim can I talk to you out side?

Hohenheim: * follows him out* what is it Roy?

Roy Mustang: hohenheim Akari burned Ed

Hohenheim: *looks around and sees the pile* I see....I know we were going to tell him...But maybe this is for the best...I don't think he would forgive himself.

Roy Mustang: Astraia never died because of him

Akari: *keeps hugging Al* I'm sorry...I'm sorry.

Alphones Elric: what wrong Akari?

Hohenheim: * nods* I know that...Ed still won't believe it I'm sure. Not after all this time.

Akari: *hugs him tighter* Ed...He wanted to die....I helped

Alphones Elric: *hugs Akari* it is ok

Akari: *Smiles at him* I knew you would understand

Alphones Elric: *keeps hugging her* you know he was very happy when he heard you passed your state alchemist exam

Akari: Thank you Al. It's good to know that...I wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for him.

* * *

~it has been 5 year since Edward was killed by Roy's Daughter more of our story unfolds as it happens. Now Roy takes his Kids to see Al Twice a month since then. This is 5 years later with all the kids in the living room to start out with! ~

Alphones Elric: *looks At Ari* Hey Ari?

Akari: *looks up from her spot on the floor with Kazuya* what is it?

Alphones Elric: Do you think if Ed was still alive.............

Akari: *smiles* he would be here with Winry, playing Kazu and ruffling my hair *tears up a little*

Alphones Elric: *looks at her* don't cry Ari. I thought about this he and your mom may not be here physically but in spirit and memories they are always with us

Akari: *keeps crying a little* I know...I just...Sometimes I miss him so much...

Alphones Elric: *walks over to her and holds her* it is ok Ari I miss him to….. We all do. He had an impact on us all

Akari: *hugs him, burying her head in his chest*

Akari: it is ok Hun

Kazuya: *pats her back and looks at all* Will Nee-san be ok?

Alphones Elric: she will be find Kazu me and her are just missing Ed

Kazuya: *Kazu looks up* Ed *thinks* He had metal right? He would play with me sometimes

Alphones Elric: yea that was when you were still very young

Kazuya: *smiles* he was fun

Alphones Elric: yea I remember him playing with Ari when she was little. Do you remember what I looked like back then Ari?

Akari: *thinks* you were really big and all metal right

Alphones Elric: yea that right and you followed in Eds steps transmutation state alchemist at a young age yea you remind me of him so much but you look so much like you mother Astraia. Ari do you remembered what she looked like?

Akari: Mom? Yeah...I have a picture of Mom...I always keep it with me...in my pocket watch

Alphones Elric: Kazu you were little but do you remember your mom?

Kazuya: *shakes his head* no...I don't remember Mommy...Ari-Chan has been like a mom to me though...and sister still

Alphones Elric: well your mom Kazu was almost like a mother to me and Ed as well as you and Ari. But Kazu remember whenever you look at Ari that is what your mom looked like just like little Ari

Akari: *snarls at the word little*

Kazuya: *smiles* OK Al-nii-san

Alphones Elric: Winry should be here by now where could she be

Akari: *looks around* There she is *points off in a direction*

Alphones Elric: oh *looks * Hey Winry come on you slow poke

Akari: *wave* Winry!!!

Winry Rockbell: *waves back at Ari* Hey Ari. Al. I got something for both of you

Akari: *looks at her* Oooh? What?

Winry Rockbell: *hands al his present* Ari this is something special of Edwards he told me to give this to you if he ever died *hands her a box*

Akari: *looks at the box curiously. Opens the box and drops to her knees crying at seeing what's inside*

Winry Rockbell: this was very precious to him when he died he wanted it to be precious to you as it was for him

Akari: *nods, still crying and sets it down* It will be

Alphones Elric: Ari you goanna be ok*holds her*

Akari: *keeps crying but nods* Just a lot of things came back at seeing that picture

Alphones Elric: I know Hun you guys did so much together when your dad was out of work

Akari: *shows the picture to Al* Look...how happy...they both...were....*cries harder* Ed...ED!! MAMMA!!!

Alphones Elric: *keeps holding her * it is ok now Ari they are back together, more importantly Ari they are watching over you together

Akari: I miss them so much…

Alphones Elric: I know Ari I do to but I think if we tried to bring Ed back after 5 years and your mom after 8 years they won't be the way they were

Akari: *lays against him* I don't want to move...*looks at him with blank eyes*

Alphones Elric: it is ok baby

Akari: *keeps staring blankly and nods*

Alphones Elric: Hey Ari got a question for you

Akari: *looks up at him* A question?

Alphones Elric: have you ever seen Edward room?

Akari: No I haven't

Alphones Elric: do you want to see?

Akari: *a little life comes back to her eyes* S-sure

Alphones Elric: do you want me to carry you

Akari: please

Alphones Elric: *gets up and pick up Ari* lets go

Akari: *holds onto Al*

Kazuya: *follows them*

Akari: *Ari looks at the door and reaches to open it*

Kazuya: *stares at it from behind them*

Alphones Elric: don't be afraid Ari the way this room is the way he left it before he died

Akari: *opens the door and looks inside*

Alphones Elric: *walks in the door with Ari still on his back*

Akari: *looks around* Looks like...a normal room

Alphones Elric: that is what you think but Ari go ahead and transmute in here

Akari: *gets down and claps, transmuting something from the floor*

Alphones Elric: he always hides his real room by transmuting it hidden

Akari: *looks around again* Wow...

Alphones Elric: yea isn't it amazing

Akari: *nods, her eyes coming more lively*

Alphones Elric: your brother is a little older then you were when your started using alchemy right Ari

Akari: I started at 5...he's 9 now.

Alphones Elric: has he ever tried it he has to alchemist for parents

Akari: Kazu...Show him what you can do.

Kazuya: *draws a circle and makes a perfect replica of Roy out of the wood*

Alphones Elric: wow

Alphones Elric: I remember the first thing you transmuted Ari

Akari: *looks back at him* what was that?

Alphones Elric: fire just like your dad does

Akari: *smiles* I always loved it

Alphones Elric: you still do. What about your dad is he still doing his state alchemist job or has he gotten too old for it

Akari: *sighs* he is still Fuhrer....won't let me do anything my own...

Alphones Elric: how old are you know 15…16 something like that

Akari: I'm 15 now Al

Alphones Elric: sorry hard to really remember I turned 18 today. Just Remember Ari when you turn 16 you can go on mission with me just like your dad did with your mom

Akari: 2 more months!!!!

Alphones Elric: yea. So what is your dad doing about your brother next year put him in to take his alchemy test or is he waiting

Kazuya: *looks up* Um...Dad says I have to wait.

Alphones Elric: aw that's ok little man I was a little bit older then Ed when I became a state alchemist well the age he became one was when he was 12 so when I was 14 I became 1

Kazuya: *nods* Ok Al-nii-san

Alphones Elric: don't worry the more older you are when you take the exams the more Esperance you have the better chance you have at becoming one

Kazuya: *nods* Then I will keep working at it and be as good at Ari-Chan

Alphones Elric: that it kid she got her skills from her mom dad and Ed

Akari: *looks at Al* you really don't know how I got my skill Al?

Alphones Elric: no but give the kid some faith right

Akari: Al....I don't want that for him...

Alphones Elric: he doesn't have to go down the road all of us made before becoming state alchemist Ari

Akari: Al...I won't let him do that...he can't see that...

Alphones Elric: we all don't want that from him

Kazuya: *stares at them* what don't you want for me?

Alphones Elric: nothing Kazu

Kazuya: *crosses his arms* you were talking about me!!!!

Alphones Elric: yes but don't worry right Ari

Akari: *nods*

Kazuya: *keeps pouting*

Alphones Elric: We should go back to the family

Akari: *nods, taking his hand grabs Kazu's hand too and pulls him* Come on Kazu lets go

Kazuya: *gets up grumbling* Hi Ari...

Akari: *looks at Al* Alright, let's go

Alphones Elric: ok Ari *walks down stairs with Kazu and Ari*

Akari, Alphones, Kazuya: *walk back to everyone else*

Alphones Elric: dad were back is everything ready to eat?

Hohenheim: *nods* Yes...I just finished cooking the steaks

Alphones Elric: SWEET!!!

Akari and Kazuya: *smiles* yay! Steak

*** 5 years later ***

Akari: *finishes making breakfast, making it special for Kazuya* Kazu! Dad! Breakfast!

Roy Mustang: *gets ready for his day at work*

Kazuya: *runs into the kitchen* Yay! My favorite! *eats his food and Akari watches on smiling*

Roy Mustang: *comes down slowly cause he is getting far too old for this*

Akari: *watches him* Dad...you need to retire...we need to appoint a new Fuhrer

Roy Mustang: I am Fine Akari there is nothing wrong just hurry up and get ready to go both of you

Akari: *glares* Dad...Either you retire or I do it for you...but don't think it won't happen soon!

Roy Mustang: Akari don't start

Akari: Dad...please...you're going to hurt yourself

Roy Mustang: Akari what did I say if you want to talk about this we will talk about it later when I get home from eastern HQ with Al

Kazuya: *smiles* Dad I get certified today!!!!!!!

Roy Mustang: That's right my son becomes a state alchemist today..... And Akari we don't need a repeat of your certified day 10 years ago

Akari: *giggles* I didn't hurt anyone Dad...I was just having a little fun

Roy Mustang: Akari do you really remember what happened 10 years ago today or do I need to remind you at the fact that was the day we went to Risembool to celibate with Edward

Akari: Oh that...Dad...you should know that Kazu follows more along mom's alchemy than yours... I thought you meant what I did for the actual certification*hears a knock on the door and runs to answer it* AL! *jumps in his arms kissing him*

Roy Mustang: Akari get in the house and let Al in before I kick your ass

Akari: *ignores Roy and keeps kissing Al*

Roy Mustang: Akari Astraia Mustang get your ass in this house now

Akari: *jumps down and steps back, letting Al inside* Dad....I hadn't seen him for 3 weeks!

Roy Mustang: Doesn't matter you still live in my house you will still listen to my order you got that Akari

Akari: *snarls lightly and takes Al's hand* Yes...

Roy Mustang: Kazu are you ready to go

Kazuya: *smiles brightly* YES!!!

Roy Mustang: ok let hurry up and get going before your sister has a heart attack

Akari: *smiles* I think I'll stay behind a few minutes with Al...We can catch up.

Roy Mustang: we are not waiting for ever Akari

Akari: You walk slow Dad...it won't be hard to catch up

Roy Mustang: Akari…

Akari: *smiles at him innocently* Just go ahead with Kazu

Roy Mustang: ok but hurry up

Akari: We will *holds Al back as Kazu walks with Roy*

Alphones Elric: Akari I need to ask you something

Akari: *looks at Al* sure go ahead *walks slower with him*

Alphones Elric: *stop walking and gets down on one knee *will you marry me Akari

Akari: *stares at him in shock for a minute then jumps into his arms hugging him tightly* YES!!!!!!

Alphones Elric: *grabs her and hugs her* let's get going before your father freaks and has a heart attack

Akari: *smiles and kisses him again* Yes...but he may have a heart attack when he hears the news.*runs down the road after Roy and Kazu* DAD!!! DAD!!!

Roy Mustang: What is it Akari

Akari: *is jumping up and down smiling brightly* Al...He...*squeals*

Roy Mustang: Akari don't start that you are 20 years old grow up

Akari: *holds out her hand to show him*

Roy Mustang: *looks and is shock cause her mom was that old when he proposed to her*

Akari: *Smiles brightly at him* HE PROPOSED!

Roy Mustang: congratulations baby you know you are about the same age your mom was when I proposed to her

Akari: *hugs him* really?

Roy Mustang: Yea. I wasn't that much older than her either I was about 24, 25 when I asked her

Akari: *giggles* I half expected you to blow up about it

Roy Mustang: I cant always blow up on you. You are growing up I just have to learn to get used to it. Your mom would be so proud of you Akari

* * *

Ok well that is the end of that when me and my friend wrote this we were writing late at night. This was indeed fun to write with her and I hope to write more with her in the future. Thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter

~Sam~  
~Epicness Production~


	15. Reunion of once a broken Family

Ok guys please don't kill me. I know it repeats but it is not our fault. We were writing this at like 12am and we weren't all there. So please enjoy.

~Sam~

~Epicness Production~

* * *

*** At HQ now ***

*there's a small package and a note on Roy's desk*

Roy Mustang: *walks into his office* Hm… What's that? *goes and picks up the note

*note says someone wants to meet him at the cafe he first met Aia...the package is the necklace with Aia's crest on it...That was supposedly lost*

Roy Mustang: Akari!!!!!!!!!

Akari: *comes in* what's wrong Dad?

Roy Mustang: I need you to cover for me I got someplace to go ok

Akari: Of course.

Astraia: *is sitting at a table looking around nervously and keeping her hands on her cup of coffee to keep from fidgeting* I wonder...if he has found someone else....

Roy Mustang: *walks in to the cafe slowly due to his old age*

Astraia: *keeps looking around and trying to fidget* what do they all look like now...do they even remember me...

Roy Mustang: *reads the note again* hmmmm I wonder who this is from it came with Aia's locket...................

Astraia: *hears his voice and freezes, staring straight ahead* He's here...oh god...will he remember me...is he remarried...what about the kids....

Roy Mustang: *looks around the cafe and see someone from his past* Aia?

Astraia: *slowly turns and stands up to face him* R-Roy?

Roy Mustang: Is that really you Aia?

Astraia: *nods slowly* Y-yes

Roy Mustang: But we thought you were dead.............. Ed thought he killed you. You missed so much *hugs her *

Astraia: *hugs back* He killed my decoy...I sent it into the forest...as I was walking I tripped on some rocks and fell down a cliff...I lost my memory until a few days ago

Roy Mustang: *keeps hugging her* the past we can forget now you here. But I know 2 people that would love to see you 1 of them you might remember as a baby

Astraia: *hugs back* 13 years...I missed 13 years...

Roy Mustang: come on I got Akari covering for me at the office but it is almost time for me to retire

Astraia: *smiles and holds his hand, smirking slightly* How about some fun though. For Akari at least *walks with him back towards HQ*

Roy Mustang: Aia Ed is dead

Astraia: *nods* because of me right?

Roy Mustang: He kept hearing your voice he thought he killed you he been asking everyone to end it Ari did she felt bad for him

Astraia: *sighs* I had worried about that...I knew how he looked up to me

Roy Mustang: that was 10 years ago now Akari is 20 and Kazu is 14

Astraia: *looks at him horrified* Akari killed him at the age of 10 with no second though!!!

Roy Mustang: I Tired stopping her baby but she has something to remember him by Winry gave it to her 5 years ago

Astraia: *nods* it's understandable...I just didn't expect her to do it so young...well let's get back to headquarters

Roy Mustang: You won't be able to see Kazu right away he is with Hawkeye as his celebration

Astraia: *smiles* so he is one too...

Roy Mustang: starting today Akari has been one since she was 10 but since she was so little she only was at HQ after school and on weekends

Astraia: *smiles* that's my girl...

Roy Mustang: Yea she looks a lot like you know she still has my attitude with fire addiction but our son is a different story *keeps walking with her*

*** At HQ ***

Astraia: *is walking next to Roy, head down, suddenly nervous again*

Roy Mustang: Aia before we go in I have to tell you something

Astraia: *looks up at him* Hmm?

Roy Mustang: There is a reason I am retiring and it is not because I am getting old

Astraia: *looks concerned* Why?

Roy Mustang: Because of those missions I went on back in my prime and get hit in the eyes not even glasses are not fixing it. Akari is right about picking a new further

Astraia: *smiles and pats his arm* It'll be ok...You made the changes this country needed*takes a breath and pushes open the door* Akari-chan.

Roy Mustang: Akari Astraia Mustang get out here and stop making out with Alphones

Akari: Coming dad

Roy Mustang: *calls again* Akari You better hurry up and get out here

Akari:*Breaks the kiss* Dad is back. We should go see what he wants

Astraia:*looks at Roy* Alphones? Alphones Elric?

Roy Mustang: yea they got together 5 years ago and he proposed to her today

Astraia: *grins* good for her

Akari:*walks out from the closet* yes dad what is it

Astraia: *looks up and sees her daughter for the first time in 13 years as tears fill her eyes* AKARI *hugs her*

Akari: Mom? Is that you?

Astraia: *still hugging her close* Yes...oh baby...I'm sorry

Akari: dad…?

Roy Mustang: Yes Akari?

Akari: I thought mom died 13 years ago

Roy Mustang: So did I...It was a decoy she used...apparently she fell and hit her head, losing her memory until just recently

Astraia: *pulls back and looks at her* you do look like me baby...I'm so sorry...*pets her hair lovingly* you look beautiful....just I like predicted when you were a baby...

Roy Mustang: Yea she also said I would want to kill the boys that were all over you and I only had to threaten 1 boy and now they are getting married

Akari: *looks back at him* Good thing too isn't it...Al isn't scared of you

Roy Mustang: Yea.

Astraia: *keeps petting Ari's hair* we will need to catch up later

Akari: Wow. Dad didn't I say I wish mom could be here for me and al

Astraia: *steps back, closer to Roy and into him, having missed his touch. Aia smiles at her* I can't wait for the wedding.

Akari: *smiles, glad her mom is back*

Roy Mustang: Ari have Hawkeye and Kazu come in to my office when they get back

Akari: *nods* Yes Dad. *walks out to go see where they are at and to give them some time alone*

Roy Mustang: *looks at his wife* I bet you are kind of wondering if I ever got re-married huh?

Astraia: *Smiles* you still know me well after all these years.

Roy Mustang: Yea well after marrying you all those years ago I couldn't remarry

Astraia: *hugs him* you were hoping I would come back?

Astraia: yea me and Ari always wished you would Kazu being really young when you left doesn't really know you but he is So much like you with his alchemy constructive instead of Ari who is destructive like her old man

Astraia: *laughs* I knew that already...She is a live version of fire itself...it suits her well.

Roy Mustang: that is true like me when I was young....... do you want to see a pic of all of them al Kazu and Ari it is fairly recent

Astraia: Yes. Please.

Roy Mustang: Here it is in the office* walks to his office doors and opens them*'

Astraia: *walks with him and goes to the desk to look at it and tears come to her eyes* He looks...he looks like you...when you were younger...

Roy Mustang: Yea he does he got longer hair now from when that was taken he...... won't let me cut it

Astraia: *laughs* Long hair would suit him right now...

Akari: *finds Kazuya and runs in* KAZU!! KAZU!!

Kazuya: What big sister

Akari: *smirks* Threres a surprise for you in Dad's office when you're done here

Kazuya: Ok big sister you going back to HQ?

Akari: I'm supposed to bring you there...so I'm here until then

Kazuya: YAY Hawkeye Hear that dads got a surprise for me

Hawkeye: *smiles* Yes, I heard Kazuya. *saw them walking into HQ so she knows who it is*

Kazuya: Ari Can you tell me something

Akari: What is it Kazu?

Kazuya: What was mom like when you were little?

Akari: *smiles* She was wonderful...She played with us a lot and had amazing stories...I can tell you some that I remember...but later

Kazuya: Ok.i wish I could remember but I cant. Why did she leave us? Was it because of daddy?

Akari: Kazu...it's not that...it was a mission she went on...something bad happened to her....I can tell you more about that later...I'll tell you everything I can...after you see the surprise

Kazuya: ok

Akari: *is outside the door with Kazuya* Go on Kazu...your surprise is right in there

Kazuya: *looks at his big sister*

Akari: *smiles* Go on...I'll be right behind you

Kazuya: ok *knocks and walks in* Dad I am back

Akari: *follows him in grinning*

Astraia: *turns around* Kazuya is that you...You're so big now. *walks forward with her arms out and hugs him*

Kazuya: Um Big sister?

Akari: *smiles* Give Mom a hug back Kazu

Kazuya: Mom?!

Astraia: *smiles* my baby...

Kazuya: *hugs back*

Astraia: *holds him close* I'm sorry baby...it's been so long...

Kazuya: Mom!!!!!!! But Ari and dad said that you died

Astraia: *pulls back* they truly thought I did Kazuya... That was my decoy that I sent into the forest...I on the other hand tripped and fell down a slope and hit my head and lost my memory

Roy Mustang: He passed school at a younger age then Ari did then again if she stop setting things on fire at school and having the school call me every day because of it she would have gotten out sooner

Astraia: *ruffles his hair* that's my boy...*turns on Ari* Setting things on fire huh? Sounds like a little Roy all over again...His mom sure told me some stories about him.

Roy Mustang: Yea but it all worked out in the end I turned out alright after

Akari: *smiles innocently* I don't do it....as much now

Roy Mustang: Yea she gotten good at that and I haven't produced flames in 13 years

Astraia: 13 years!?

Roy Mustang: Yea and before today I was scheduled to go to eastern HQ with Elric sad thing is yes we are a family again but Ari knows I still have to go

Astraia: *smiles and kisses him* Come back safe love...me and Ari wont rest well until both of you come back

Roy Mustang: Well I know I am making sure Elric comes back safe I won't hear the end of it from her if he didn't

Astraia: ROY MUSTANG IF YOU DONT COME BACK HERE SAFE TO ME I WILL STRING YOU UP AND BEAT YOU DO YOU HEAR ME

Roy Mustang: which reminds me Ari did you ever tell your brother what type of alchemy was forbidden and you and al know which one I am talking about

Akari: *shakes her head* Thanks Dad...We were never going to even tell him about it...now he's going to ask

Roy Mustang: Well he should have known it is forbidden all alchemists are supposed to know about it

Akari: *takes Kazu to the side and explains it to him quickly*

Kazuya: Oh ok.... wait how come you know a lot about it?

Akari: I've seen it Kazuya...

Kazuya: and is that why Ed had a metal arm?

Akari: yes.

Astraia: *looks up* had...Roy...what does he mean had?

Roy Mustang: Aia Umm well Ed............

Astraia: *stares at him* Dead???

Roy Mustang: HE died 10 years ago

Astraia: *hugs Roy and cries* No....

Roy Mustang: He thought he really killed you and couldn't live with hearing your voice anymore he asked Al to end it me to end it but niter one of us would but Ari…

Astraia: *Cries harder* OH god...Roy...don't tell me

Roy Mustang: Ari ended his misery at the age of 10

Astraia: *clings to him* the poor girl...oh Ari....*hugs her*

Akari: I'm ok Mom...I was ready to do it.

Astraia: so she says but I was still not convinced that she was *Aia smiles* Well if you say so hunny...

Roy Mustang: This is going to get some used to again Huh Ari? But unforinaly me and al have to go Ari you remember where mom special place is in the house?

Akari: *nod* I do...

Roy Mustang: Show Mom it me and Al will be home later

Akari: Kazu is coming with us right?

Roy Mustang: Yes he is staying here in central with you and mom this might be a little too much for him right now

Astraia: *smiles* come back safe Roy...I mean it...

Roy Mustang: don't worry I Promise Come on Al

Alphones Elric: *nods* Coming Fuhrer

Roy Mustang: Al come back to me

Alphones Elric: *turns* Yes Ari? *Smiles at her* don't worry I will. *follows Roy out*

* * *

Yay! Well this chapter is over and now I am confused on which ones I am on :D oh well. I really you guys enjoyed this chapter I am having fun fixing them and re reading them all over again. So Till Next time I am Sam and I am signing out.

~Sam~

~Epicness Productions~


	16. A Day They Waitted for?

Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter!!! I know I am not updating as much as I used to it is because I am working on 3 stories. 2 are with My Good Friend Aia the other one I made up with my imagination. So enjoy this chapter I hope to upload again soon.

~Sam~  
~Epicness Production~

* * *

Roy Mustang: Al. Aia always says that to me before I leave she says it now because in the past coming back in worse condition then the last

Alphones Elric: *Al nods* that's understandable....I kind of remember what happened to you.

Roy Mustang: God only know what will happen this time Al so I want you behind me at all times they would both freak if we both came back in bad shape so we work with one and then try to focus on the other

Astraia: *stares then turns* Akari, Kazuya lets go home.

Kazuya and Akari: OK

Astraia: *leads them home without another word to Roy*

*** On the train ***

Alphones Elric: Colonel...what are the odds?

Roy Mustang: The Odds of what Al

Alphones Elric: of walking away from this NOT severely wounded

Roy Mustang: if you do as I say it is a very good chance for you at least

Alphones Elric: What about you? Just when you got her back...

Roy Mustang: I know, but still you have a life to live Al Ari would kill me if that changed Aia Gets over it after a while I end up taking time off every time I go cause I have to I am getting old Al you Still have your whole life ahead of you

Alphones Elric: *nods* Even so...letting you take the blunt of it...I can't do that

Roy Mustang: AL YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY. YOUR BROTHER NEVER LISTEN TO ME AND LOOK WHERE THAT ENDED HIM AFTER A MISSION TO KILL HIM. HUH DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU. THINK ABOUT ARI IF SHE WERE TO FIND OUT.

Alphones Elric: *smiles* She will understand as long as I come back...I would rather face just Akari than both Akari and Aia-mom for letting you get injured*

Roy Mustang: YOU ARE NOT GETTING IT AL AIA SEEN ME ON THE BRINK OF DEATH

Alphones Elric: Colonel...I am getting it...I was there the day she found you...I know what I am risking here and I will not let you take all the damage...I know Akari will understand

Roy Mustang: al you know that is a big risk for me to even consider of you

Alphones Elric: I know sir...but I will not let you take all the damage...I just can't do it...

Roy Mustang: Al you have a kind heart but for once will you listens to me

Alphones Elric: Sir...I have always listened to you...and followed your orders. I simply can't this time...please understand that

Roy Mustang: AL YOU WILL CONITNE LISTEN TO THE ORDER IS GIVE IS THAT CLEAR IF I TELL YOU TO RUN YOU RUN GOT IT

Alphones Elric: NO SIR I CANNOT DO THAT...NOT THIS TIME

Roy Mustang: ALPHONE DO THIS DOR AIA ARI AND KAZU

Alphones Elric: I AM DOING THIS FOR THEM!!! DONT PLAY THE HERO ANYMORE ROY

Roy Mustang: ALPHONE YOU JUST DONT GET IT DO YOU. I AM TRYING TO KEEP YOU ARI AIA AND KAZU SAFE

Alphones Elric: NO! YOU DONT GET IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IF YOU COME BACK TO THEM NEAR DEATH!!! YOU ARE THE CORNERSTONE THAT HOLDS THAT FAMILY TOGETHER!!! ARI AND KAZU DEPEND ON YOU MORE THAN YOU KNOW!! AND AIA JUST CAME BACK!! AFTER 13 YEARS HOW DO THINK SHE WILL REACT TO YOU BEING INJURED!!!!

Roy Mustang: AIA WILL UNDERSTAND AS FOR ARI AND KAZU THEY NEVER SEEN WHAT REAL ACTION AND IF ARI SEE YOU HURT IT WILL ONLY BRING HER PAIN

Alphones Elric: I WONT LET YOU TAKE ALL THE DAMAGE AND I WON'T KEEP ARGUING WITH YOU!!!!!

Roy Mustang: ALPHONE YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME ON THAT FEILD NO MATTER WHAT YOU GOT IT

Alphones Elric: No...But you can try to make me

Roy Mustang: ALPHONE YOU DO 1 STUPUID MOVE YOU WILL REGET IT YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE MORE FEILD EXSPERIENCE THEN YOU DO SO DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID THAT JUST GETS YOU KILLED

Alphones Elric: I won't get killed but I won't stand by and just watch

Roy Mustang: we will just see about that

*** At the Mustang house ***

Astraia: *walks inside, looking at everything, not wanting to miss anything new* Akari...what did Roy want you to show me?

Akari: there was rooms of the house that I used to use remember he used alchemy to fix it and make it a place he could retreat to it everything he could ever think of that you liked

Astraia: *walks to the room she mentioned and looks around* Oh god...Roy... *closes the door but doesn't lock it and collapses to the ground and cries*

Akari: Mom? Are you ok?

Astraia: *keeps crying* No honey...not right now.

Akari: *stay near the door* Mom I think dad knew you would be coming back someday

Astraia: *looks up still crying* Baby...stay with Kazuya for now...don't let him in here...I need to cry right now...I will be alright I promise

Akari: ok mom

Astraia: *cries for a while, praying Roy won't be badly hurt this time...and that Al comes back safely too*

*about an hour later she comes back out* Kazuya? Akari?

Akari: Yea mom

Astraia: I'm fine now...What do you want for dinner? Let's go out. My treat.

Akari: Ok just be care Kazu goes crazy when we go out

Astraia: How so? What do you do Kazuya?

Kazuya: I don't freak out Ari. It is not my fault dad doesn't let us go out to eat allot

Astraia: *smiles* Where do you want to go tonight?

Kazuya: Anywhere

Astraia: Well that doesn't help me any...it has been 13 years after all

Akari: Mom Kazu will eat just about anything

Astraia: Then you pick Akari...I just got back in town this morning

Akari: how about the dinner?

Astraia: *smiles* It's still around?

Akari: yea

Astraia: Lead the way Akari. *happily follows them*

Akari: *walks the street to the dinner*

Astraia: *follows her there*

Akari: *walks in to the dinner*

Astraia: *sits at a table* Alright...everyone order...*smirks* Healthy food.

Akari: Yea good luck trying to get Kazu to eat healthy

Astraia: *smirks at her then at him* Kazuya...your getting a salad

Kazuya: I hate Healthy food. Where's dad when you need him

Astraia: *smirks, ordering a salad for Kazuya with breaded chicken, bits of bacon, and whatever dressing he wanted* you will eat that.

Kazuya: fine

Astraia: It's not as bad as you seem to think...really

Kazuya: yea ok

Astraia: *smiles and eats her salad* eat up you two.

Akari and Kazuya: *eats there food*

Astraia: *pays for the food* Now what...anything else you want to do?

*** On the train coming back ***

Alphones Elric: *smiles* that went pretty well I think.

Roy Mustang: Yea if you say so Aia goanna chew me out already

Alphones Elric: Ari will probably chew me out too...but I couldn't just stand by and let you get all the fun though

Roy Mustang: Yea yea you guys will have more oppreaunitys then me. But still it has been 10 years since I made a flame.

Alphones Elric: All the more reason I helped you out then. Looks like we are back...ready for this?

Roy Mustang: no

Alphones Elric: *laughs* Can we go face them now anyways?

Roy Mustang: We have no choice al

Alphones Elric: *smiles and groans as he stands up and starts walking with a slight limp to back to the Mustang house*

Roy Mustang: *walks slowly behind Al cause of old age and the fact that he hasn't been in action for 13 years*

Alphones Elric: *knocks on the door to the house* ~pauses~ *knocks again then looks at Roy* they are home.....right?

Kazuya: I am coming god annoying people lately* answers the door*

Alphones Elric: *smirks* I doubt I'm that annoying Kazu

Kazuya: Mom Ari Dad and Al are back

Astraia: *comes running out* Ok...what's injured?

Alphones Elric: it nothing much just my leg is a little scratched

Astraia: *nods* and you Roy?

Akari: *comes down* AL!!! *sees the bandages* YOUR LEG!

Alphones Elric: it is fine ari.

Akari: *smiles* you were protecting Dad right? Thank you love.

Roy Mustang: there's nothing to be worried about Aia *kisses her on the head then goes into the bed rooms and lies down*

Astraia: *smiles at kids* Night everyone. *follows Roy to the room* Baby...I know you hurt something.

Alphones Elric: Yea well before we got there he was goanna keep me from getting hurt and take all the blows I sure changed his mind about fighting

Roy Mustang: It nothing serious honestly

Akari: *smiles* Sounds like Daddy alright.

Astraia: *glares* Tell me Roy

Roy Mustang: *looks at her * like I said it is nothing to serious *takes his shirt off to show her*

Astraia: *looks at his arm* Alright. It's better than the past. *lays next to him curling into his side by his good arm*

Roy Mustang: it sure has been a long time huh?

Astraia: *smiles* so long *leans up* Kiss me baby

Roy Mustang: *kisses Aia like he used to*

Astraia: *kisses back, slowly crawling over him*

Roy Mustang: it seems I am not the same man I was 13 years ago

Astraia: *smiles* don't worry...I think I can make that part of you come back.

Roy Mustang: *grab Aia and pushes her to his chest* remember when I would come home from a mission and when I came back hurt which was all the time we would lay here in bed with you on my chest?

Astraia: *kisses him again* I remember...was the only way you would know where I was

Roy Mustang: Heh your right back then I was blind

Astraia: *smiles* Think I can get one more round out of you now?

Roy Mustang: *looks at her and smiles* sure

Akari: *in her room with Al* what happened? Who was it this time?

Alphones Elric: the same every time ari humiculas

Akari: *Leans into him* Thank you for helping Dad...he is so stubborn

Alphones Elric: yea well it is a good thing I step in at eastern when I did or your dad might have come back in a body bag

Akari: He probably told you not to fight...that I would be pissed if you go hurt...yada yada

Alphones Elric: well yea he did but, I wasn't goanna let him die there I remember all the time I went there with him and ed they both always told me to stay out of the fighting and in the end result your dad came back terrible injured. Did he ever tell you that he was goanna become blind after those missions all those years ago cause of a fight that happened?

Akari: I remember that he was...He somehow managed to take me to the park and back but it was Ed that played with me there.

Alphones Elric: yes he was half blind no matter how he wants to admit it he will always be half blind for the rest of his life and nothing can change that

Akari: *hugs him* Thank you...and I'm glad the injuries aren't that bad...

Alphones Elric: You're welcome *hugs ari back*

Akari: *smiles* should we get some sleep? It's been a long day

Alphones Elric: yea we should

Akari: *lays back, pulling him with her and curls into him falling asleep*

Alphones Elric: *hold her and falls asleep*

***A Few Months Later***

Roy Mustang: *sleeping as normal *

Astraia and Akari: *cooking breakfast together for the three boys*

Kazuya: *is sleeping till he smells food* Dad Get up!

Akari and Astraia: *set it on the table* AL ROY KAZU BREAKFAST TIME

Kazuya: *Kazu runs down the stairs.*

Alphones Elric and Roy Mustang: *Al and Roy Wake up wishing they didn't go drinking last night*

Astraia: *looks at the stairs* Kazu...how late where they out till?

Kazuya: I think like 3am

* * *

Ok well that is the end of this chapter. Hoping to upload another chapter before another 2 weeks go by, but you never Know Anyways Hope You Guys enjoyed reading!

~Sam~

~Epicness Productions~


	17. The hard truth of Reality!

Astraia: ROY MUSTANG AND ALPHONSE ELRIC GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW

Roy Mustang and Alphones Elric: *walks down stairs wishing they were back in bed*

Astraia: *glares* Roy, you should know better...he is getting married today!

Roy Mustang: I wasnt the only there for him

Astraia: You should set a good example for him...He is marrying your daughter!

Roy Mustang: Yea yea yea *ends up falling down stairs*

Astraia: *helps him back up* Oh seriously Roy...you aren't young anymore...stop acting so childish.

***4 days later***

*to Reality*

Roy Mustang: *Wakes up from a dream that seemed so real.* Wow that seem so Real.

Astraia:*Knocks on the door*

Roy Mustang: Come in.

Astraia: Err...Roy...why did you ask me out? Out of everyone you could have.

Roy Mustang: Well Aia I felt different about you..... In a way that everyone would yell at me for

Astraia: *looks at him curiously* what do you mean? Do you...like me Roy?

Roy Mustang: more than like Aia

Astraia: *blushes* How long?

Roy Mustang: Along time *grabs her hand*

Astraia: *watches him, in a daze*

Roy Mustang: *looks at her* is everything ok?

Astraia: *smiles* Fine I was just surprised is all.

Roy Mustang: oh. Really? Most of the military personal make it noticeable by telling everyone

Astraia: I don't socialize with them much and I really get lost in my own little world sometime.

Roy Mustang: Well I must be a lucky person for you to come on a date with me

Astraia: *blushes and whispers* I'm the lucky one.

Roy Mustang: well I am very thank full you came to dinner with me

Astraia: *smiles* I would always say yes to you.

Roy Mustang: Thank you for that......so why don't we continue our evening shall we

Astraia: *eats her food and waits for him to finish*

Roy Mustang: *eats his food.......* would you like to order desert?

Astraia: *Thinks about it* Yes

Roy Mustang: *calls the waiter over*

Waiter: *comes over* would you like to order some desert today?

Roy Mustang: Yes sir

Waiter: What would you like this evening? We have tiramisu, cheesecake, sundaes, and sherbet.

Roy Mustang: What do you think the tiramisu or cheesecake?

Astraia: *looks at him* Cheesecake

Roy Mustang: ok we will take the cheesecake

Waiter: *nods* I will bring it out shortly.

Roy Mustang: How was your dinner Aia?

Astraia: It was delicious

Roy Mustang: well that is good

Astraia: how was your dinner Roy?

Roy Mustang: it was good

Astraia: *Waiter comes with the cheesecake for them* Here you are.

Roy Mustang: Thank you

Astraia: *starts to eat it, savoring the taste*

Roy Mustang: * eats his cheese cake as he watches Aia*

Astraia: *looks up* why are you staring?

Roy Mustang: I am just admiring your beauties

Astraia: *blushes* Oh...then thank you.

Roy Mustang: you're very welcome my love

Astraia: *blushes more, dazed again*

Roy Mustang: *finish eating his desert*

Astraia: *takes small bites, still dazed*

Roy Mustang: Is everything ok Aia?

Astraia: *shakes her head, coming out of the daze* Gah...I did it again...

Roy Mustang: is there something wrong Aia? Would you like me to take you home?

Astraia: No no...Nothing is wrong...I just... Roy I love you

Roy Mustang: I love you too Aia more than anything in the world

Astraia: *Aia smiles* I just go into dazes sometimes because it seems too good to be true

Roy Mustang: you are happy that you were able to go on a date with me?

Astraia: More than anything...I said before...I will say yes to anything you ask of me...

Roy Mustang: so if someone asked you to go on their mission and it wasn't me would wouldn't do it

Astraia: If you ask me not to go, I won't, no matter how much I may want to do otherwise.

Roy Mustang: I always think that if I am going to date a girl they should be able to make their own decision with or without their man

Astraia: Well, I know you wouldn't ask me to not go on a mission unless you were really concerned about it...You know how well I work

Roy Mustang: yes I do I try to keep myself out of the office as much as I can

Astraia: *smiles* I see...So...now where shall we go...love?

Roy Mustang: I was thinking a late night movie

Astraia: Sounds romantic.

Roy Mustang: *pays for the check then walks her to his car* here you are Milady *opens the door for his lovely date

Astraia: *walks out* Thank you Sir.

Roy Mustang: *walks with her* Do you know what movie you would like to see?

Astraia: *thinks about it* Romantic Comedy?

Roy Mustang: ok we can do that I am in the mood for 1 of thoughts

Astraia: *smiles, and leans up kissing him lightly, a bit unsure*

Roy Mustang: *kisses her trying to show that he will do almost anything for her even give his life to protect her*…Aia

Astraia: *smiles brightly, happy he kissed her back* Y-yes?

Roy Mustang: you know I would do anything for you right?

Astraia: I know...

Roy Mustang: even if that meant losing my life to save yours

Astraia: Yes...but that would kill me Roy.

Roy Mustang: promise me Aia if I die you will continue to live no matter if we wed or break up or whatever promises me

Astraia: *stares in his eyes* I promise.

Roy Mustang: thank you Aia you mean allot to me and I can never lose you

Astraia: What can I do if I lose you...I will keep living...but there won't be anything left to live for.

Roy Mustang: yes there will Aia * stops*

Astraia: *looks at him* what will be left for me if not you?

Roy Mustang: *gets down on 1 knee*

Astraia: *stares at him* Roy?

Roy Mustang: I want you to marry me. I want to make a family with you Aia

Astraia: *Stares at him, then jumps at him* Oh god YES!

Roy Mustang: *puts the ring on her figure* thank you honey

Astraia: *smiles* I love you baby.

Roy Mustang: I love you to*kisses you ever so romantically*

Astraia: *kisses back, arms moving up around his neck*

Roy Mustang: Lets go baby

Astraia: *nods, taking his arm* Alright.

***a Few Months Later****

Astraia: *standing at the altar, smiling down to the back of the church*

Roy Mustang: *smiles at her*

Astraia: *waits for him to come up to the alter*

Roy Mustang: *walks up to the altar where his soon to be wife stands*

Astraia: *smiles and looks at him*

Roy Mustang: *gets up to the Altar*

Preacher: dear lord we are gathered here today to betrouth these two people.... in holy matamonny do you Astraia Genera Callow take The Roy Ford Mustang to be your awfully wedded husband through sickness and health till death do you part?

Astraia: I do.

Preacher: And do you Roy Ford Mustang take the Astraia Genera Callow to be you awfully wedded wife through sickness and health till death do you part?

Roy Mustang: I Do.

Preacher: By the power vested in me I now pronnoce you husband and wife you may now kiss your husband

Roy Mustang: *kisses her back holds out his arm for her to hold*

Astraia: *takes his arm blushes and smiles* Yes!

Roy Mustang: *walks with her out of the church. Walks in to his house* Aia

Astraia: *comes out of the bathroom wiping her mouth quickly* Yes?

Roy Mustang: I know you might not like this but I have to leave on a mission

Astraia: for how long will you be gone?

Roy Mustang: If it all goes they way I hope it does about 3 to 4 days

Astraia: I will be waiting then *smiles at him*

Roy Mustang: *walks over to her* I love you Baby *kisses her*

Astraia: *kisses back then pulls back and runs back to the bathroom locking the door*

Roy Mustang: *looks at the bathroom door then walks out to catch his train to leave on his mission

Astraia: *15 minutes later shakily comes out of the bathroom and looks sadly at the door* I didn't get to tell him. *puts a hand to her stomach*

***4 days later***

Roy Mustang: *walks in the door to his house*

Astraia: *Aia hears the door and comes out of the kitchen* ROY!!!

Roy Mustang: *hugs his wife* hi honey!

Astraia: *hugs back* your safe...

Roy Mustang: *looks at both his arm and leg* well somewhat safe

Astraia: *looks at them* your back and you're not seriously injured...That's alll I can ask for

Roy Mustang: Well I wouldn't say that

Astraia: What do you mean? *looks worried*

Roy Mustang: well......... *looks down and starts walking to the bed room*

Astraia: ROY?

Roy Mustang: *refuses to lie on his back *

Astraia: *Sits next to him* Roy...tells me what happened?

Roy Mustang: Something happened other then my arm and leg Aia

Astraia: What happened Roy...?

Roy Mustang: *still won't turn over on his back cause it hurts to much*

Astraia: *looks at his back* Get up

Roy Mustang: I can't Aia

Astraia: It's your back...right?

Roy Mustang: I am sorry Aia

Astraia: *goes to get some small scissors* I'm going to cut your shirt off...Then I can help you get better.

Roy Mustang: I am sorry baby *starts falling asleep *

Astraia: Roy...I have something to tell you...

Roy Mustang: Hm...

Astraia: I'm...imp pregnant

Roy Mustang: *turns his head to look at her* that is great

Astraia: And you will be up and pain free when our baby is born Roy. *cuts thru his shirt stares at his back then goes to get some salve and cloth bandages*

Roy Mustang: URGH *flinching cause even the slightest touch to his back hurts him*

Astraia: *comes back* Baby...this will probably hurt...and it is cold...but it will help...alright.

Roy Mustang: Alright

Astraia: *Starts' applying the salve to his back, making sure everything has been covered*

Roy Mustang: Urgh *so much pain but he knows she is trying to help him*

Astraia: *stops and looks at the bandages but thinks better of it* All done

Roy Mustang: Thank You Honey

Astraia: *kisses his head* Get some rest.

Roy Mustang: Ok *kisses his wife on the head* i love you baby

Astraia: I love you too

Roy Mustang: *falls asleep*

** 11 months later **

Astraia: *Aia is sitting on the floor, holding her baby daughter and playing with her*

Roy Mustang: *walks out of his bed room after being back to work for a few months* hey honey *kisses his wife*

Astraia: Morning baby. *holds up Akari* Say hi to daddy Akari.


End file.
